Les petites aventures hot de Belle et Rumple
by magiemaguy
Summary: Vous trouverez pleins de petites histoires coquines et torrides du couple Rumbelle! Public avertis!
1. La Saint-valentin

Afin de fêter la saint Valentin, Gold avait prévu une surprise pour sa bien aimée. Avec sa magie, il avait aménagé chez lui un coin jacuzzi et hammam afin de se détendre.

-Wouaaah super, j adore cette idée.  
-Un moment rien qu a deux; dit-il en l embrassant sur le bout des lèvres.

Ils commencèrent par le hammam. Belle avait enfilé une serviette autour d elle qui cachait sa poitrine et descendait jusqu en haut de ses cuisses. Gold était déjà là, une serviette autour de sa taille. Lorsqu il vit Belle entrer, il trouvait que la température grimpait de plus en plus. Il la fit s allonger sur le ventre et défit la serviette laissant apparaître son corps. Il se mit a califourchon sur elle et fit couler une huile de massage. Il commença a lui masser les épaules. Belle avait ses cheveux remontés en chignon bien que la vapeur commençait a lui tremper sa chevelure. Gold descendait petit à petit sur le dos de sa chérie.

-Mmmm c est trop bon.  
-Rien n est jamais trop bon pour ma petite Belle.  
-Tu as des talents cachés mmmmmm oh oui!

Rien qu à entendre les gémissements de Belle, Gold senti son membre se durcir. Il continua néanmoins le massage et la fit se retourner sur le dos. Il la contempla elle et son corps trempé de sueur. Gold passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les plaquer en arrière. Belle se redressa et mis ses mains sur les épaules du prêteur sur gage.

-T es trop sexy comme ça!  
-Mais pas autant que toi; dit-il en l'embrassant

Alors que leur langues s entremêlaient, Gold saisit une main de Belle et la fit glisser le long de son torse. Puis il la passa sous sa serviette afin qu elle saisisse son membre qui allait exploser. Belle arrêta les baisers et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en regardant Gold d un œil coquin. Il ferma les yeux en penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière et poussa des gémissements.

-Haaaan!  
-Mmmm t aime ça j me trompe?  
-Oh oui! Surtout ne t arrête pas!  
-Mmmm j adore te voir dans cet état, ça m excite!  
-Atta ta-ta-ta va plus doucement sinon je tiendrai pas!  
-J'vais enlever cette serviette!

Belle enleva la serviette de Gold et la balança par terre. Les voila complètement nus, elle s agenouilla devant lui et saisit son membre dans sa bouche.

-Nan Belle...je ne vais pas tenir si tu fais ça!

Belle avait un sourire coquin et continua ses mouvements. Gold défit le chignon de Belle afin de passer une main dans ses cheveux, de son autre main il se cramponnait au banc de bois. Belle faisait des mouvements lents, parfois elle accélérait, ce qui entraîna Gold dans un moment d extase. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et serra les cheveux de Belle en les tirant par moment. Voyant qu il était a deux doigts d exploser, elle arrêta et se plaça au dessus de lui. Ce dernier caressait le dos de Belle et surtout ses fesses en les malaxant et les écartant de temps en temps. Il ne leur aura pas fallut longtemps pour avoir leurs orgasmes, les cris et leurs souffles résonnaient dans la pièce chaudes et humides. Belle se dégagea de Gold et se blottirent dans les bras l un l autre.

Après ce moment torride, il était temps de se rendre dans le jacuzzi. Belle avait mis un bikini et Gold était resté en boxer. Il y avait des fraises afin de grignoter et deux cocktails avec une petite ombrelle.

-Mmm délicieuse ces fraises...t es vraiment un romantique dis donc.  
-J ai mes talents cachés  
-Et le ciel est magnifique même sous la baie vitrée.  
-Je ne voudrai pas que tu prenne froid  
-Mmmm avec toi je n ai jamais froid; dit-elle en l embrassant  
-Oh attend j ai une idée...; dit Gold en prenant une fraise dans sa bouche

Belle la mordilla et s approcha des lèvres de Gold. Ils s embrassèrent alors que le coulis de fraise coulait dans le fond de leur gorge. Belle vint s asseoir sur lui et s enlacèrent, elle était tellement blottie dans ses bras qu on dirait qu ils ne faisaient qu un. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Quant a Gold il lui caressait le dos et joua avec le bout de ficelle qui maintenait le haut de son bikini. Sentant ses doigts lui frôler la peau, Belle se dégagea de Gold et lui lança un regard plein de malice en mordant sa propre lèvre inférieur.

-Qu est ce que tu fais petite coquine?  
-A ton avis?; dit-elle en retirant le haut de son deux pièces

Gold la tira vers lui et l installa entre ses jambes.

-J ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans l eau; dit-il en lui léchant les lèvres  
-Mmmmm alors ton rêve va devenir réalité; dit-elle en lui montrant le bas de son maillot qu elle balança sur le rebord.

Il la tira près de lui encore une fois et il s embrassèrent avec passion. Les baisers furent torrides quand Belle mordait et pinçait les lèvres de son amant. On pouvait entendre des petits gémissements de la part de Gold, ce que Belle approuva et lui enleva son boxer. Elle vint s asseoir sur son membre qui était déjà extrêmement dure et commença à se déhancher. Ses vas et viens leur procuraient beaucoup de plaisir. Gold passait ses mains mouillées dans la chevelure de Belle en lui mordillant les lèvres et le menton. Puis ils descendit au niveau du cou, ce qui provoqua un gros cri de plaisir à le jeune femme alors qu elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel de Gold. Ce dernier bougea de place et emmena Belle a l opposé afin que se soit lui qui se retrouve sur elle. Il embrassa son cou et sa poitrine généreuse. Belle bascula sa tête en arrière lorsqu il lui mordilla le téton, plus il le faisait et plus elle se cambrait. Presque tout son dos était posé sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Sans dire un mot, Gold la souleva en la saisissant par les hanches et l allongea sur le sol, laissant ses jambes dans le bain a bulle. Il lui écarta les cuisses et passa ses bras autour de celles-ci, tout son corps restait dans l'eau. Il embrassa de part et d autre l intérieur des cuisses et s approcha tout doucement de l intimité de sa chérie, qui soupirait déjà de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres l'effleurer. Il lui donna des coups de langue alors qu il lui caressait le ventre avec une de ses mains. Puis il pénétra un doigt, puis deux en Belle qui commençait a sentir l orgasme monter en elle. Mais Gold voulait la faire languir et continua plus doucement ses petites pénétrations et ses coups de langue. Belle lui caressait les cheveux et s y cramponna par moment lorsqu elle pensait que son orgasme allait arriver.

-Haaaann continue ouiiii! Bordel tu me fais patienter espèce de salaud!  
-Mmmmm laisse moi faire, tu verras tu vas aimer!

Belle grogna que Gold la faisait languir a un tel point. Pourquoi tant de torture? Puis elle senti qu il accéléra la cadence, voir même très vite. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche afin de lâcher un énorme cri. C est alors que Gold, voyant Belle entrain de prendre son pied, sortit de l eau et la pénétra d un coup alors qu il continuait ses caresses avec son pouce sur le clito de Belle. Elle était cambrée a mort et déhanchait son bassin afin d avoir a fond l engin de Gold en elle. Il lui donnait d énorme coup de reins alors qu il la tenait par les hanches. Il était violent dans ses mouvements, ce qui ne déplaisait pas a la jolie brune. Puis il s allongea sur elle, il n allait pas tarder a venir lui aussi. Il tomba a bout de souffle sur elle lorsque ce fut finit, cette dernière était tout aussi essoufflée comme jamais. Ils s embrassèrent a pleine bouche puis retournèrent dans l eau, Belle plaçait sa tête sur l épaule de Gold et fermèrent les yeux afin de savourer leur moment, leur soirée de Saint-Valentin.


	2. Par une fin de journée

Alors que Belle commençait a préparer a manger dans la cuisine de la maison de Gold, celui rentra de son travail. Il n avait eu aucun client mais plutôt des visites des habitants de la ville afin d avoir son aide pour des affaires qui se passait a Storybrooke. C était l été et malgré ça il était toujours avec son costard qu il aspira d enlever. Il retira sa veste, sa cravate, le gilet et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise.

-Belle je suis rentré  
-Je suis dans la cuisine.

Il parti la rejoindre, en effet elle était la...et joliment vêtue. Elle portait un chemisier blanc a manche courte, une mini jupe de couleur rose saumon et des escarpins blanc. Elle était occupée à la table de travail afin d'émincer des légumes. Après une aussi longue journée ennuyeuse, Gold se disait que passer du bon temps avec sa chérie lui changerait les idées. Alors qu il était accoudé a l entrée de la cuisine, il se caressa a travers son pantalon tout en matant Belle qui était de dos et surtout son joli derrière.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?  
-Ennuyeuse à mourir; dit-il en s avançant

Il ne quittait pas Belle du regard, il avait qu une seule envie c est de lui faire l amour là tout de suite sur le plan de travail. Il se mit derrière elle et regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Tu nous fais quoi de bon?  
-J avais pensé à...euh Rumpel?  
-Mmm oui; dit-il près de l oreille de Belle  
-T es en érection ou...?  
-Oui...

Il commença à faire voyager ses mains sur le corps de Belle et lui saisit la main où elle tenait un couteau et le fit déposer sur le plan de travail.

-J ai envie; dit-il en lui embrassant dans le cou  
-Mmmm oui je vois; soupira t-elle

Belle fit un demi tour avec sa tête afin de l'embrasser, elle allait avoir un torticolis si elle restait trop longtemps comme ça. Mais elle voulait ses lèvres. Gold lui saisit le cou d une seule main alors que l autre lui caressait sa poitrine. Il défit les boutons a pression de la chemise de sa chérie et la fit tomber par terre. Belle arrêta de l'embrasser et pencha sa tête en arrière sur l épaule de Gold, son souffle haletait tandis qu il lui caressait la poitrine et le ventre.

-Redresse toi; dit-il

Belle s exécuta, il lui défit le soutient gorge et le balança plus loin. De ses deux mains, il malaxa les seins de sa chérie qui replaça sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

-T aime ça?  
-Oooh oui t arrête pas...haaaan

Gold eut un sourire en coin alors qu il avait son visage enfouit dans les cheveux de Belle. Il respirait son parfum et dégagea la nuque afin d y avoir accès. Il embrassa la nuque, le haut de la colonne puis donna des coups de langue entre les omoplates. Belle en frissonnait de plaisir. Gold glissa ses mains jusqu aux hanches de la jeune femme puis le long de la mini jupe. Il la plissa entre ses doigts et la remonta jusqu a la taille. Il s écarta légèrement afin d admirer les fesses de Belle. Elle avait un boxer en dentelle blanc qu'il le fit glisser lentement, tout en donnant des bisous sur les épaules de sa chérie et remonta jusqu aux oreilles afin de lui chuchoter des mots.

-T'as trop un joli p'tit cul; dit-il en serrant une fesse  
-Haaan  
-J te rend folle c est ça hein?; dit-il en intensifiant ses baisers dans le cou  
-Totalement...

Belle se tenait fermement au bord du plan de travail, elle savait que Gold allait enfin passer a l action. Il défit son pantalon et abaissa son boxer.

-Oh oui mets la moi...  
-Pas tout de suite ma Belle, j veux te donner ton petit plaisir

Ce dernier passa une main par devant l entre jambe et pinça les lèvres de son intimité. Belle eut un petit sursaut de surprise.

-Haaaaa...oh mon dieu!  
-Oui vas-y, je veux t entendre gémir.

Gold intensifia ses caresses, Belle fit un demi tour de tête afin de l embrasser. Son souffle s intensifiait rien qu a voir sa poitrine qui gonflait sous sa respiration. Afin de la combler encore plus, il la pénétra tout doucement. Gold accélérait ses mouvements circulaires et pinçait même par moment le clito en feu de Belle. Elle allait pas tarder a exploser si il continuait ainsi.

-Ooohh...conti...AAAAAAAAAAHH!  
-Oui vas-y joui! J veux t entendre gueuler!

Belle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, elle avait son orgasme vaginale et clitoridien en même temps! Gold n avait même pas a intensifier ses vas et viens, Belle se déhanchait comme jamais. Dans le feu de l action, Gold saisit la nuque de Belle et la fit se pencher.

-J'aime quand t es brut comme ça...aaaaaaaah oui enfonce la!  
-Roh tu mouille a mort la...  
-Gold?  
-Oui?  
-Dis moi des trucs hard...s il te plaît  
-T adore quand j te prends comme une chienne hein  
-Oh ouiiii...continue!

Gold se pencha sur elle afin que sa bouche lui arrive la hauteur de ses oreilles.

-P'tite cochonne!  
-Haaaaan...continue bordel! C est trop bon  
-Mmmm tu veux être une salope c est ça?!  
-Oh ouiiii!  
-On a été une vilaine fille?  
-Mmmmmm ouiiiii...

Il donna une claque sur la fesse de Belle qu elle en garda la marque.

-AAAIIIE!...Ooooo ouiiii prends moi  
-A ton avis qu est ce que je fais?!  
-Oui mais...pas par la...; dit-elle en passant une main sur une fesse et l écarta  
-Mmmm t es sur?  
-Ouiiiii je veux connaître ce plaisir...  
-Vu comment tu mouille se serait dommage de gaspiller...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Gold la prépara en mouillant d abord ses doigts et agrandit ce cercle encore inconnu jusqu'à présent. Belle ressentait quelque petite douleurs mais Gold faisait ça très doucement. Puis, lorsque ce fut son engin qui la pénétra, elle hurla a cause de la douleur. Mais son chéri l en détourna en recommençant ses caresses sur son intimité et en l embrassant sur la bouche. Belle lui mordillait les lèvres que Gold en lâchant des gémissements plus intense que d habitude. Il fit des vas et viens lentement afin de ne pas la pénétrer trop vite et trop d un coup. Belle cria de douleur par moment en fronçant les sourcils.

-AAAAHH!  
-Chuuuut t inquiète pas ça va aller, c est le début...

Il repassait par le vagin de Belle par moment afin de lubrifier son engin et retourna plus haut. Après une dizaine de minute, Belle n avait plus mal bien au contraire!

-OH PUTAAAIIIIIN! C EST TROP BON; cria t-elle  
-T aime ça?  
-Oh ouiii! T arrête pas!  
-J vais te défoncer!  
-Oh oui dit le encore!  
-J vais défoncer ton joli p'tit cul!

Rien qu'à ses paroles, tout le corps de Belle se crispa, Gold senti son engin être serré comme jamais. Il n en pouvait plus tellement c était intense. Il se retira vite et déposa son engin sur les fesses de la petite brune, il fit deux vas et viens et y déposa son liquide chaud qui coulait sur la peau douce et frêle de Belle. Ils étaient tellement trempés de sueur qu ils décident d aller prendre une douche. En tout cas, Belle ne regretta pas cette nouvelle expérience et Gold non plus.


	3. Le dressage de Lacey

Gold venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui avec Lacey après avoir tabassé ce type derrière le restaurant de chez Granny. Lorsqu elle fut dans sa demeure, elle remarqua tout de suite que cet endroit était meublé avec des affaires de hautes gammes et d objets d arts. Elle touchait du bout des doigts les meubles et se regarda dans un miroir avant de reprendre sa visite.

-Vous avez une fameuse maison  
-Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer.  
-D accord...tu as une fameuse maison.

Gold la regardait entrain de toucher a tout, ce qui l énervait. Il n aimait pas que l'on touche a ses affaires. Alors qu il la suivait entrain de monter les escaliers, Lacey roulait du croupion ce qui n échappa pas à Gold. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

-Désolé mais la chambre d ami me sers de chambre de rangement.  
-Pas grave j ai l habitude de dormir dans les lits des gars avec qui je sors dès le premier soir.

Elle s approcha de lui et l embrassa. Gold savoura ce baiser, les lèvres de Belle lui avait énormément manqué. Mais ce n était pas elle, ce n était pas Belle celle qui était déjà entrain de lui saisir le membre en main à travers le pantalon. Il l arrêta net et rompis le baiser.

-Quoi t as pas envie?  
-Si mais...  
-T es impuissant c est ça? Ou bien elle est pas très grande?; dit-elle un sourire narquois sur son visage

A cette phrase, Gold eut un regard noir et serra les dents. Il poussa violemment Lacey, qui tomba sur le lit. Gold vint se placer au dessus d elle a califourchon et lui mit sa canne au niveau du cou. Il commençait à appuyer sur la gorge de Lacey qui ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur.

-Aiie tu...tu me fais mal!  
-J vais t apprendre quelque chose Lacey, ici c est moi le patron! Alors tu as deux solutions: soit tu m obéis, tu la ferme et tu m écoute ou bien tu subiras le même sors comme ce gars que j ai tabassé tout a l heure. Est ce que c est claire?!  
-Ou...oui...j t en prie laisse moi...respirer.

Gold se ressaisit, il avait été peut-être un peu loin dans son geste et dégagea le cou de Lacey.

-Va falloir que je te dresse!

Lacey eut un regard affolé, qu allait-il lui faire? Gold se dégagea et la regarda allongée sur ce lit alors qu il enleva sa veste et défit sa cravate. Il fit tomber la chemise et défit sa ceinture. Il se remit sur Lacey et l embrassa. Elle devait se l avouer, il savait comment s y prendre. Il embrassait bien et avait un torse imberbe qu elle pouvait caresser. Alors qu elle commençait à être entreprenante, Gold lui saisit le cou ce qui fit naître une nouvelle crainte chez Lacey.

-Ici c est moi qui donne les ordres. Laisse toi faire!

Il l embrassa à nouveau et caressait le cou de Lacey. Gold descendit sur tout le corps en l'effleurant avec ses lèvres. Il remonta le bas de la robe et cassa le bas collant de Lacey au niveau de son intimité. A sa grande surprise, elle ne portait rien en dessous. Ce qui fit bouillir le cerveau de Gold. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre, le fait qu il soit brutal comme ça, dominant a souhait elle aimait ça. Gold fit descendre le restant de ses vêtements et vint se placer au dessus d elle. Il la pénétra d un coup sec, son membre entièrement en elle. Lacey lâcha un cris en basculant sa tête en arrière. Elle avait a peine mouillé, la pénétration fut douloureuse. D ailleurs elle constata qu il était bien bâti contrairement a ce qu elle avait dit tout a l heure.  
Gold recommença son geste une fois, puis une deuxième...il la pénétrait avec force et d une lenteur afin de lui faire sentir qui était le maître dans cette maison.

-Couche toi sur le ventre!

Lacey obéit sans dire un mot, Gold trouvait que ce dressage se passait plutôt bien. Il lui enleva ses escarpins et retourna sur elle en prenant soin de caresser ses cuisses et ses fesses au passage. Il lui saisit les bras, les ramena derrière son dos et la pénétrera une nouvelle fois. Il remarqua qu elle avait mouillé en un rien de temps. Il la pénétra profondément et recommença ses coups de reins avec force.

-Mmmmm mais c est qu on aime ça en plus?; dit-il avec satisfaction  
-Haaaaan je...retire ce que j ai dit tout a l heure, t en as une grosse et t es loin d être impuissant; dit-elle dans un murmure

Gold mit ses lèvres au niveau du creux de l oreille de Lacey.

-Tu deviens une bonne fille, c est bien.  
-J aime la façon dont tu me dresse! HAAAAAN  
-Comme une petite chienne que tu es  
-HAAAAAAN  
-T adore j me trompe?  
-OUIIIIII

Lacey était excitée comme jamais, Gold approuvait son coté hard. Alors qu il releva la tête, il remarqua qu il était en face d un miroir. De là il pouvait voir le visage de Lacey, il la voyait entrain de prendre son pied ce qui l excita d avantage. Son membre se gonfla encore plus et devenait dure comme jamais.

-Regarde; dit-il en l'obligeant a regarder le miroir; tu vois ça? C est l'image que tu dois avoir en tête quand tu fais une connerie! La prochaine fois j te jure que je serai encore plus sévère!; dit-il en lui serrant les fesses; j te défoncerai a sec ton joli p'tit cul et vu comment tu m excite tu ne pourras jamais m arrêter! Est ce que c est claire?!

Lacey en eut la tête qui tourne par ses paroles, elle était excitée et avait une crainte en même temps. Gold était imprévisible. Elle lui répondit alors qu elle avait son orgasme en même temps.

-Ouiiiiii aaaahh promis je serai sage aaaaaah

Gold vint en elle également et tomba sur elle. Après avoir récupéré leur souffle, il se mit sur le côté et reprit la parole.

-Si tu m obéis comme il se doit, si t es une bonne fifille...j te promets que je te ferai passer des nuits de plaisir intense. T aura tout ce que tu désir, mais avant tout il faut obéir.  
-Mmmm bien patron; dit-elle en lui léchant les lèvres

Gold eut un sourire en coin.

-T en redemande?

Lacey se retourna sur son dos en ne le quittant jamais du regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieur en écartant ses jambes. Gold accepta l invitation et se plaça au dessus d elle. Lacey constata que Gold avait tenu parole, ce fut une nuit pleine de plaisir.


	4. Car wash

C était le troisième jour de grande chaleur à Storybrooke. Gold avait entreprit de laver sa voiture afin de profiter du beau temps. Le garage étant situe derrière la maison, il était a l abris des regard indiscrets. Il avait mis un vieux jeans et un marcel blanc afin d entreprendre son activité. Belle quant a elle, avait mis un mini short en jeans avec un top rouge et des sandalettes avec haut talons.

Alors que Gold s en donnait a cœur joie de nettoyer sa voiture a l'éponge, Belle descendit afin de lui apporter un verre de limonade bien fraîche. Elle s arrêta un instant dans le garage et eut la bouche entre ouverte. En effet, Gold était trempé de la tête au pied. Il venait tout juste d enlever son haut blanc qui était tout mouillé lorsqu elle était arrivée. Elle en lâcha le verre de limonade, dieu ce que cet homme pouvait être sexy et encore plus comme ça: ses cheveux mouillés avec quelques mèches qui descendaient sur son visage, le jean trempé ainsi que son torse avec un peu de mousse.

Alors qu il était penché pour nettoyer le pare brise, il vit les cheville de Belle dans son champ de vision. Il remonta le regard sur ses jambes puis la fixa dans les yeux.

-Oui ma jolie? Que me vaut ce plaisir?

Belle s approcha de lui, mordant sa lèvre inférieur et ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle se mit face a lui et se colla tout en passant ses mains sur son torse et l embrassa, finissant le baiser par un léchage de lèvres

-Tu vas être toute mouillée; dit-il  
-Je le suis déjà; dit-elle en lui saisissant la main et la faisant glisser sur son intimité

Le cerveau de Gold bouillonnait tout comme le soleil. Il s appuya contre la voiture et écarta les jambes. Il y plaça Belle qui avait ses yeux criant braguette. Gold fit voyager l éponge qu il avait en main sur le haut de Belle et l essora, ce qui fit couler l eau et la mousse sur le corps de sa chérie qui était en feu. Puis il la balança a terre et embrassa langoureusement sa partenaire. Alors qu il faisait glisser ses mains partout sur elle, il lui défit le bouton et la braguette du short et glissa sa main a l intérieur.

-Viens là; dit-il

Belle fut mise seins et ventre contre la carrosserie. De l'intérieur on pouvait voir ses seins qui pointaient et le haut devenir transparent. Gold passa une main sous le top et de l'autre il fit tomber le short et la culotte de Belle à terre. Elle se cambrait déjà alors qu il avait a peine frôlé son intimité. Elle pencha la tête en arrière alors qu il l embrassait dans le cou. Elle sentait sa langue lui lécher la peau et surtout ses doigts lui caressant l entre jambe. Gold défit son pantalon et l abaissa suffisamment afin d avoir accès à son engin. Elle eut vite un orgasme intense dû à ses caresses alors qu'il la pénétra en même temps. Il se collait à elle et fit des vas et viens avec sensualité, tout en étant hard par moment. Il la prenait avec une extrême lenteur afin de lui faire durer le plaisir. Il avait mis ses mains sur le toit de la voiture et donna des coups saccadés. Puis il se retira et la fit se retourner. Il la souleva et l emmena sur le devant de la voiture pour la prendre sauvagement sur le capot. Elle avait replié ses jambes autour de sa taille ainsi que les bras autour de son cou. Gold avait mis ses mains sur le capot afin de prendre le plus d appuis que possible. Il donnait des coups de reins intense lors de ses vas et viens. Belle eut un nouvel orgasme et cria comme jamais. Il l'embrassa a pleine bouche afin de minimiser ses cris, après tout ils étaient dehors. Gold sentant son plaisir lui monter, donna d énorme coup de reins tout en gémissant les yeux fermés. Lors qu il éjacula en elle, ils soupira encore plus de plaisir. Une fois finit leur acrobatie finie, ils se retirèrent et allèrent dans le garage afin de se rhabiller en toute discrétion.


	5. Le mariage de Hook et Emma

Grande nouvelle à Storybrooke! Emma allait se marier avec Crochet! Ce fut un événement qui se préparait depuis des mois. Emma avait choisit trois demoiselles d honneur qui n'étaient autre que Regina, Ruby et Belle. Évidement cette dernière venait avec Gold qui était parmi les invités.  
Lors de la cérémonie qui était célébrée par Archie, Gold ne regardait pas les mariés mais plutôt sa Belle qu il trouvait la plus magnifique des demoiselles d'honneur. Rien qu'à la contempler de haut en bas, des idées lui venaient à l esprit. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer ses visions. Lorsque les invités applaudissent, Gold se réveilla et applaudissait comme les autres afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le mariage était célébré chez Regina et la réception se donnait dans le jardin. Belle alla rejoindre Gold qui était resté près du buffet.

-C était vraiment une belle cérémonie, Archi sait comment s y prendre  
-Quand je te vois comme ça j'ai envie de me remarier une deuxième fois  
-Hihi flatteur.  
-Tu sais...j ai eu une vision  
-Ah bon?  
-Je rêvais que je te faisais l'amour dans l'abris de jardin de Regina.  
-Roh Rumple, t'es vraiment un cachottier!  
-Ou bien dans une des chambre...  
-C est encore pire

Des invités vinrent les rejoindre, ce qui frustra Gold car une érection commençait dans son pantalon. Belle parla, alors que Rumple faisait semblant de s intéresser à la conversation. Puis le bal commença, les mariés dansèrent ensemble pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme. Ils furent rejoins par leur témoins respectif, ce qui amena Rumple à danser avec Belle.

-Enfin le moment que j'attendais; dit-il  
-T es trop mignon mon chéri

Ils collèrent leur front et se faisaient des bisous esquimaux. Belle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son mari et lui ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils ne se souciaient plus des autres, seuls eux comptaient. Belle craqua à force de voir le regard de braise de Gold.

-Mmmm tu me disais quoi tout à l heure? Que tu voulais me prendre c'est ça?  
-Tu veux qu on s éclipse après?  
-Oui...je suis déjà excitée à l'idée que l'on devra se cacher hihi  
-Petite coquine, tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre

Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, la chanson une fois finie ils s éclipsèrent sans se faire voir. Ils allèrent derrière la cabane de jardin et commencèrent à s'embrasser avec ardeur et passion. Mais ils entendirent des voix qui se rapprochèrent, ils changèrent d'endroit en prenant la fuite sur la pointe des pieds en se retenant de rire. Gold ouvrit une des portes de la maison de Regina, il regarda aux alentours et plaqua Belle contre un mur. Ils gloussèrent tout les deux de leur petit jeu, mais la voix de l'ôte de cette maison se faisait entendre dans la cuisine. A nouveau ils changèrent de lieu. Après avoir traversé deux couloirs, Gold ouvrit une porte au hasard et fit entrer Belle. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans la buanderie.

-Parfait; dit-il en fermant la porte à clé et tirant le rideau.  
-Enfin tranquille; dit-elle avec un grand sourire  
-Viens la toi!

Il tira Belle vers lui en la prenant par les bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Il lui caressa le dos et saisit la tirette de la robe. Il la fit descendre, le tissu glissant le long du corps de la jeune femme, la laissant juste avec sa culotte rose pastel et ses escarpin blanc. Le fait de se sentir nue contre Gold encore habillé, l'excita au plus au point. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et leva une jambe que Gold saisit pour la placer autour de sa taille. Il lui fit sentir son érection à travers le tissu.

-Ça t excite de me chauffer comme ça? Tu veux ton jouet ma jolie?  
-Oh oui!

Il la souleva et l'installa sur la machine à laver tout en l embrassant. Il enleva son haut de costard et laissa sa chemise. Il défit son pantalon et le fit tomber ainsi que son boxer. Il allongea Belle sur le dos et lui enleva sa culotte avec les dents. Croyant que Gold allait la pénétrer directement, elle poussa un cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle senti sa langue sur ses lèvres intimes.

-Haaaaaaaaaan; dit-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière.

Rumple continua son petit manège quelques secondes puis la pénétra d un grand coup.

-HAAAAN  
-Mmmmm c que t es magnifique ma Belle

Il l embrassa dans le creux de son cou, puis sa poitrine qu il mordilla. Belle se cambra de plus en plus.

-Retourne toi!; dit le Ténébreux

Il l aida a descendre et la fit se retourner. Elle s allongea sur la machine a laver côté ventre. Gold avait enlevé sa chemise et se colla contre le dos de Belle. Son visage était enfouit dans sa chevelure. Tout en faisant ses vas et viens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d embrasser tout le dos de Belle. Elle avait la peau douce et l'avait parfumé d'un lait corporelle à la rose. Il se redressa et admira sa croupe, tout en se maintenant à ces hanches. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et caressa les fesses de Belle en prenant soin de les serrer par moment.

-Donne moi une fessée!  
-Mmmm on a été une vilaine fille?; dit-il en s exécutant  
-Haaaannn ouiiii...vas-y donne moi un grand coup!

Gold s exécuta. Belle hurla tellement, qu'il pensait qu'il lui avait fait mal. Cette dernière se déhanchait a mort.

-Rumple...je...j en peux plus  
-Mmmmm; dit il en redonnant un grand coup et se collant contre elle; t as envie de jouir?  
-Oh oui achève moi!

A nouveau il la fit se retourner et la fit asseoir sur la machine. Elle se pencha légèrement tandis que Gold la pénétra à nouveau, Belle le regardait se déhancher mais c était tellement intense qu elle pencha sa tête en arrière alors qu'il accéléra le mouvement, le souffle haletant. Il était tellement sauvage dans ses coups de reins que Belle jouis à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Gold ne perdit pas une miette de se spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, voir sa Belle dans ce moment d'extase le fit jouir à son tour. Il se maintenait à la machine à laver afin de récupérer son souffle tandis que Belle se redressa afin de l embrasser, de manger ses lèvres.

Ils se rhabillèrent comme ils peuvent et Gold ouvrit la porte. Un regard à droite, puis à gauche...personne. Lorsqu ils arrivèrent sur le lieux de la réception, Leroy allèrent vint à leur rencontre.

-Ah enfin! Vous voila on vous cherchez partout! Le dîner va bientôt être servis.

Belle regarda Gold et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Après l effort le réconfort, une petite faim?  
-Oui..mais c est toi que je veux dévorer...de baisers!

Belle lui sourit en rougissant et ils allèrent à leur table afin de partager le repas des mariés.


	6. L'après resto

Après être sortis du restaurant, Belle et Gold retournèrent chez eux. Ils avaient passé une soirée romantique et avaient décidé de la prolonger dans la chambre.

Alors qu ils s avançaient dans le couloir en s embrassant et en ôtant une partie de leurs vêtements, ils tombèrent sur le lit moelleux aux draps de soie. Gold se trouvait au dessus de Belle, ils s enlacèrent et elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son chéri. Belle le fit se retourner afin qu elle puisse s asseoir sur lui a califourchon. Elle enleva son soutien gorge et Gold put admirer sa poitrine généreuse. Il se redressa afin de la mordiller et de passer sa langue chaude et humide sur les tétons de Belle. Après en avoir eu assez, elle le poussa afin qu il soit allongé. Elle défit la cravate de Gold en se mordant les lèvres. En voyant ce long et fin tissu, elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

-A quoi tu pense?; demanda t-il  
-J ai envie que tu m attache; lui dit-elle dans le creux de l oreille

Le simple fait de sentir le souffle chaud de Belle dans le creux de son oreille le fit soupirer, et ferma les yeux.

-A tes ordres.

Gold se retira et allongea Belle sur le dos, la tête sur un gros coussin. Elle plaça ses bras en l air et croisa les poignets. Gold l embrassa en se plaçant au dessus d elle, puis avec sa cravate, attacha les poignets de Belle au montant du lit. Elle gloussa en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle écarta les jambes afin qu'il puisse se placer confortablement au dessus d elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le rapprocha. Elle commença a jouer de son bassin alors qu il l embrassait dans le cou. Ses lèvres descendirent sur la poitrine et le ventre, Belle pouvait sentir sa langue et ses pincements qui laissait une trace humide sur sa peau.

Lorsqu qu il arriva a son bas ventre, il lui enleva son boxer en dentelle noir avec les dents. Gold se redressa afin d admirer ce corps de porcelaine mis a nu devant lui.

-Haaaan oui prends moi; dit-elle en faisant glisser son pied sur le membre gonflé de son chéri

Elle fit quelque caresses avant que Gold ne lui saisisse le pied et commence par embrasser la cheville. Il descendit le long de la cuisse de ses baisers. Quand il fut plus haut, il lui mordilla le bas ventre avant de s attarder enfin sur l endroit ou Belle le voulait le plus. Il donna des bisous autour de son intimité, cette dernière gémissait déjà de plaisir. Un cri plus intense s échappa de sa bouche quand il donna des coups de langue sur son clito.

-Mmmmmm, continue! C est trop bon; dit-elle en faisait de léger déhanchement

Gold insista encore plus fort dans ses coups de langue et mordillait par moment, il passa ses bras autour des hanches de Belle afin qu elle reste bien à plat sur ce matelas. D instinct, Belle mis ses jambes sur les épaules de Gold, celui ci lui caressait son bas ventre. Belle entendait des gémissements sortant de la bouche de son mari, il aimait la dévorer entièrement.

-Gold...  
-Mmmmm quoi?; dit-il en redonnant un gros coup de langue  
-Haaaaan...enlève ton boxer, je veux que tu te caresse! J veux t entendre gémir

Gold se releva et enleva son boxer avant de retourner à sa position initial et de reprendre ses coups de langue. Il se caressa tout en embrassant l intimité de Belle, celle-ci était excitée de plus en plus, du au fait d entendre les gémissements du préteur sur gage entrain de se caresser.  
Sentant l orgasme de Belle arriver, Gold lui introduit deux doigts ce qui la fit venir en un rien de temps. Il se redressa afin de regarder Belle entrain de jouir. Afin qu elle ait encore plus de plaisir, il la pénétra d un seul coup, profondément et commença ses vas et viens. Le fait de la voir attachée et prendre son pied l excitait au plus au point. Il s allongea sur elle et mit ses mains de part et d autre du visage de Belle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux tout en déhanchant son bassin, il l embrassa de temps en temps tout en donnant de gros coup de rein, ce qui fit crier sa partenaire de plaisir. Puis il se redressa et se mit a genoux. Il saisit les hanches de Belle entre ses mains, cette dernière était cambrée et se déhancha sur le membre de Gold qui suivis les mouvements. Il la maintenait bien contre lui afin qu'elle ait son engin profondément en elle. Par moment il donna de bref petit coups saccadés.

-OH!  
-T aime ça hein?; dit-il en donnant un coup de rein  
-HAAAN!  
-Roooh ce que t es belle ma Belle!

Il continua ses mouvements puis donna un ordre.

-Tourne toi!

Belle obéit et s allongea sur le ventre. Gold se plaça au dessus d elle et la pénétra a nouveau. Il lui embrasse les épaules et les mordilla par moment. La jeune femme mit sa tête en arrière, le souffle haletant.

-Han continu, tu me rend folle!;dit-elle essoufflée  
-J veux te rendre folle de plaisir; dit-il dans le creux de l oreille  
-Haaaaaaann je...je vais défaillir!  
-Mets toi a genoux et tiens droite!

Belle s exécutat et se cramponna sur le montant du lit, Gold admira sa jolie croupe et la pénétra a nouveau. Il glissa une main sur le corps de Belle, de l autre il se tenait sur le montant du lit et partit caresser l intimité de Belle.

-Mmmmm ton p'tit bouton de rose est si enflé; dit-il dans le creux de l oreille

Gold accéléra ses mouvements circulaires ce qui fit naître un autre orgasme a Belle. Il accéléra ses vas et viens afin de donner a Belle un double orgasme. Elle hurlait tellement, que s en était trop pour lui et finit par se délivrer en lâchant un cri de plaisir qui en donna des frissons a sa partenaire. Il tomba sur elle et lui défit les liens. Belle se retourna sur son mari et l'embrassa, ce genre de soirée elle en réclamerait encore et toujours.


	7. Avant le barbecue

C'était un dimanche d été, Belle avait réussi à convaincre Gold de faire un barbecue avec son petit fils Henry afin qu ils puissent passer du temps ensemble, invitant ainsi Emma, Regina, Crochet et Robin. Alors que tout était prêt pour ce soir, la jeune femme alla dans le jardin avec un livre afin de se détendre avant la soirée, les invités arrivant que dans deux heures. Elle s installa sur une chaise au soleil et mis ses jambes en dessous de la table qui était vêtue d une nappe. Belle, comme à son habitude, portait une mini jupe, chose qui ne déplaisait pas à Gold, et un top bleu ciel. Pour une fois, Gold n'était pas habillé de son costard noir mais d'un jeans bleu avec une ceinture marron et une chemise blanche qui laissait entre voir son corps quand les rayons du soleil pénétraient le tissu. Alors qu'il soupirait d avance de cette soirée, il regardait Belle entrain de lire son bouquin et vint s asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Ton livre te plaît?  
-Oui j adore je l avais jamais lu, pratique quand on travaille dans une bibliothèque on emprunte tant qu on veut.

Puis elle replongea son nez dans son bouquin, Gold la contempla de la tête au pied et mata la jupe du coin de l'œil. Il la regarda avec des yeux de merlan fris et un sourire en coin. Il scruta des yeux le jardin si il n y avait personne, et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Belle afin de la caresser. Belle releva la tête et le regarda.

-Euh tu fais quoi la?  
-Mmmm rien ma main a glissé  
-Ah ah très drôle;dit-elle en retirant sa main;...mais pas maintenant mon chéri, on a une soirée a préparer

Gold replaça sa main sur la cuisse, coté entre jambe et la serrant.

-Aie tu sers trop la!

Il se pencha sur elle, passant un bras autour d'elle et l embrassa tout en caressant ses cuisses de son autre main. Mais la jolie brune arrêta le baiser.

-Stop stop...je suis déjà prête pour ce soir...si tu me déshabille...  
-Qui te dis que je vais te déshabiller totalement?

Belle le regarda intriguée et vit Gold passer sous la table, elle se redressa légèrement paniquée par ce qu elle venait de comprendre.

-Qu est ce que tu fais?!  
-A ton avis...j ai envie de te faire plaisir et ça me détendra un peu avant cette foutu soirée.

Il avança les pieds de la chaise de Belle afin qu elle soit bien calée, et surtout que son entre jambe soit facilement accessible. Gold enleva sa chemisa et la déposa sur une autre chaise. Belle regarda autour d elle, personne ne passait par la, heureusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur lorsqu elle senti les mains de Gold lui faire glisser sa culotte et remonta la jupe. Il saisit les cuisses de Belle afin qu elle bouge le moins possible et la fit légèrement basculer. Elle sentit sa langue lui lécher les cuisses, puis ses lèvres s attarda sur son intimité. Elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir, la tête en arrière et faisant tomber son bouquin sur la pelouse. Au fur et a mesure des coups de langues sur son intimité, elle s agrippa aux accoudoirs. Gold la retenait de plus en plus, plaquant ses bras sur ses cuisses afin qu elle ne bouge pas. Il voulait la faire torturer de plaisir sur cette chaise. Il donnait de gros coups de langues, il voulait la manger entièrement. Belle sentait ses dents lui saisir son clito afin de le mordiller et de faire tourner sa langue dessus.  
Puis il descendit à lui lécher l entrée de son vagin. Belle lâchait des cris de plus en plus intense et se cramponnait à sa chaise en mettant sa tête en arrière, son corps commençait a trembler et à se cambrer.

-T aime ça?  
-Oh ouiiiii haaaaan continue!  
-Tu vas pas tarder hein?  
-Ouiii

Elle déhanchait son bassin qu'elle glissa un peu sur sa chaise, laissant Gold lui caresser le ventre et de son autre main, il fit glisser deux doigts dans son jardin intime.

-OH MON DIEU!  
-Mmmmm oui vas-y gémit ma belle, ça m excite!

Gold sentit son membre se durcir pendant que Belle avait son orgasme. D une main il défit sa ceinture et les boutons de son jeans. Il passa sa main sous son boxer et caressa son membre tout gonflé.

-Gold prends moi...tout de suite!  
-Mmmmm à tes ordres!

Elle recula sa chaise, se releva en rabaissant sa jupe et enleva ses talons aiguilles afin de ne pas tomber. Lorsqu elle vit Gold se relever, il était torse nu et en sueur tellement il avait eu chaud sous cette table. Elle vit les boutons ouverts de son pantalon qui laissez voir son érection a travers son boxer blanc. Et pour couronner le tout, il venait tout juste de mettre ses cheveux en arrière. S en était trop pour elle et se jeta sur lui en lui mettant la main au panier.

-Dans la véranda tout d'suite!  
-J pensais que tu voulais pas te déshabiller  
-FERME LA ET PRENDS MOI!

Gold la regarda de ses yeux noirs et la tira près de lui violemment. Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle aimait ça quand il faisait son dure avec elle pour jouer. Il la souleva et elle plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux et lui donnant des coups de langue sur ses lèvres, qu il prit la direction de la véranda et l allongea sur le sofa prévu pour cet endroit. Il descendit son jeans jusqu a ses genoux et se précipita sur Belle pour la pénétrer d un coup sec. Gold se déhanchait avec ardeur mais très souple dans ses mouvements, pendant plusieurs minute il ne fit même pas une pause, Belle en avait du mal a respirer.

-Gold...arrête deux secondes...j en peux plus!  
-C est justement ça que je veux! Que tu n en peux plus, j veux te faire jouir à mort.  
-Haaaan continue à me parler comme ça!

Gold se redressa et s assit sur le sofa, il tira Belle vers lui afin qu elle prenne place sur son membre qui allait exploser. Il passa une main a la nuque de la belle et l embrassa a pleine bouche. Belle se déhancha comme jamais en prenant soin de faire des bons plus hard sur l engin de son chéri tout en lui léchant les lèvres. La c'est sur, Gold était a son comble et poussa un cri de jouissance la tête en arrière alors qu il vint en elle. Cette dernière s écroula en plaçant sa tête sur une épaule de son mari.

-Oh mon dieu...  
-T as aimé?  
-T'ose me poser la question?!

Belle se redressa et caressa le visage de Gold en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de se rhabiller.

-Je t aime  
-Je t aime aussi Belle

C est alors qu une sonnette retenti

-Quoi?! Ils sont déjà la?  
-Ooups...merde ma culotte!  
-Ma chemise!

Belle et Gold se précipitèrent dehors afin de récupérer leurs affaires, une fois fait Belle alla ouvrir la porte pensant que c était ses invités.

-Bonjour nous sommes des scouts et nous vendons nos cookies comme chaque année pour récolter des fonds pour notre camp, voulez-vous nous en prendre une boite?  
-Oohh avec joie attendez je vais chercher mon porte monnaie  
-C EST QUI? ; cria Gold de la salle de bain  
-SE SONT DES SCOUTS ILS VENDENT DES BISCUITS J VAIS LEUR EN PRENDRE DEUX BOITES

Gold sortit de la pièce et alla a la porte

-On est pas intéressé; dit-il en fermant la porte au nez des enfants  
-RUMPLE!

Belle leur ouvrit a nouveau la porte et leur prit deux boite de gâteaux.

-C'était vraiment pas sympa!  
-Boaah sont dégueux leur biscuits je leurs en ai déjà pris!  
-Tttsss ils ont l air délicieux

Belle en prit un et croqua dedans, son visage se figea et regarda Gold d un air désolé.

-Je t l avais dit...on les liquidera ce soir au dessert  
-Bonne idée!; dit Belle en rangeant la boite


	8. Un réveil original

Il était 6h30 du matin lorsque Belle se réveilla. Elle grommela de s être réveillée trop tôt alors qu elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.  
C était l été à Storybrooke et les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient déjà dans la chambre. Elle se retourna sur Gold qui était toujours endormis. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers elle. Elle sourit rien qu à le voir, il avait l air d'un bébé et était si mignon avec un léger sourire sur son visage.  
Alors qu elle fit pour prendre un bouquin sur la table de nuit, elle entendit des bruits, des murmures. Elle se retourna sur Gold, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu il disait. Elle entendit son prénom soufflé dans un murmure suivis d un gémissement, puis d un deuxième. La jeune femme sourit, il était entrain de faire un rêve érotique rien qu a voir son érection naissante sous le drap.  
Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et eut une idée. Elle souleva délicatement le drap et défit le cordon du bas de pyjama de Gold. Elle l abaissa et vit le membre de Gold se durcir. Elle jeta un œil sur lui, qui dormait et qui poussait toujours ses gémissements. Elle lui saisit son engin et commença ses vas et viens. Gold fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lâcher un plus gros gémissement. Puis elle mit son membre en bouche afin de lui faire une fellation. Elle y allait doucement, elle voulait savourer. Gold tourna la tête, il venait de se réveiller. La transition du rêve a la réalité le fit perdre le fil de ses idées.

-Belle...qu est ce que tu...; dit-il dans un murmure  
-Chuuuuut, j fais de ton rêve une réalité.

Le ventre de Gold se contractait au moindre coup de langue de Belle. Celle-ci prenait le membre entièrement dans sa bouche et intensifiait les vas et viens. Gold passa une main dans les cheveux de Belle et la caressa doucement, les yeux fermés. Il mettait sa tête en arrière, la bouche entre ouverte et se cramponna à un coussin. Il commença a jouer légèrement de son bassin.

-Ooooh, continue...j vais jouir! Haaan...Ooh oui!...Nan nan ne ralenti pas! Accélère j t en prie!

Belle éprouvait un malin plaisir de le faire languir alors qu il était à deux doigts d exploser. Mais rien qu a le voir en transe, elle accéléra ses mouvements afin de le délivrer de sa douce souffrance. Gold bascula encore plus sa tête en arrière et serra le coussin dans sa main. Son souffle haletant résonnait dans la pièce. Il lui aura fallut quelques minutes avant d émerger et d être totalement réveillé.

Après être passée par la salle de bain, Belle se remit dans le lit et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-Ça t as plu?; demanda t-elle  
-Oh oui, j adore ce genre de réveil...Du coup, il faut que je m'occupe de toi maintenant, donnant donnant très chère.  
-Je n ai pas fait ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour.  
-J ai envie de te donner ton plaisir moi aussi.

Belle afficha un sourire coquin.

-Si tu insiste; gloussa t-elle

Gold eut un regard noir avec son sourire. Il se plaça au dessus d elle et commença a l embrasser. Il descendit sur le cou, la poitrine ou il lécha les tétons et mordilla le ventre de Belle. Celle-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Gold et lâcha un soupir. Lorsqu il lui enleva le string, il remarqua qu elle c était épilée l intimité.

-Petite coquine, tu avais deviné ce que j allais te faire...et tu m'as fait croire que tu ne voulais rien en retour.

Belle sourit en haussant les épaules. Gold eut un sourire en coin, décidément Belle cachait bien des choses sous ses airs innocents. Il retourna a ses baisers sur son bas ventre et s attarda sur son intimité. Il fit d abord des bisous sur les lèvres externes qui étaient toutes douces. Cela éprouvait déjà un plaisir intense a sa chérie qui en lâcha un soupir. Gold lui écarta encore plus les jambes afin d avoir plus de place. Puis, avec ses mains, il lui écarta les lèvres intimes et attaqua le clito à coups de langues et de dents. Belle bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Son ventre se contractait et elle se cramponnait a ce qu elle pouvait. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu il introduit deux doigts, puis trois en elle. Gold se redressa sur ses genoux et la regarda Belle entrain de prendre du plaisir. Ses joues avaient rougies, son corps venait d entrer en transe. Plus il enfonçait ses doigts, plus elle se cambrait. Sentant son orgasme venir, Gold retourna a ses coups de langue sur l intimité de sa partenaire. Il lécha son clito, pinça ses lèvres interne puis introduit sa langue dans le vagin.

-OH MON DIEU! GOLD!  
-Quoi?  
-CONTINUE!  
-T aime ça hein? Sentir ma langue sur ton p'tit minou  
-OH OUI! OUI!  
-Tu vas exploser mmmm?  
-OH OUI ACHEVE MOI! J EN PEUX PLUS! C EST TELLEMENT BON

Lorsqu elle eut son orgasme, il était entrain de la doigter tout en la dévorant. Son ventre se contractait comme jamais, elle cru mourir tellement son souffle haletait, elle allait manquer d'oxygène. Gold ayant eut a nouveau une érection, pénétra Belle d un coup. Il était tellement excité qu il vint en elle en quelques minutes après avoir donné des coups bien saccadés. Il tomba sur elle, essoufflé par cette gymnastique matinale qu'il jura de recommencer le plus vite possible.


	9. Une dernière fois avant la fin de Storyb

Les heures de Storybrooke étaient comptées. La ville allait s auto détruire et chacun passait du temps avec les siens. Gold se tairait dans sa boutique avec Lacey.  
Afin qu elle ne meurt pas sans savoir qui elle était vraiment, Gold lui fit boire la potion de la fée bleu afin qu elle recouvre la mémoire. Il recomposa la tasse à thé de Belle et y versa le liquide. Lacey bu le contenu de la tasse et retrouva sa véritable mémoire.

-Belle?; dit Gold le regard triste  
-Mon amour

Ils embrassèrent passionnément, Belle entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gold.

-Je suis désolée que tu ai perdu ton fils; dit Belle  
-Et moi je suis désolé de te faire revenir alors que nous allons mourir, mais j avais tellement besoin de toi

Belle le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci de l avoir fait; murmura t-elle a l oreille.

Gold la serra fort contre lui, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Belle pouvait sentir que quelque chose les envahissait, leur désir passionnel était toujours aussi fort

-Belle  
-Quoi?  
-J ai envie de te faire l amour, si c est nos derniers moments je veux les passer a te sentir contre moi.

Belle approuva l idée en l embrassant encore et encore. Ils avancèrent jusque dans l arrière boutique afin de s allonger sur le petit divan tout en enlevant leur vêtements sur le chemin. On pouvait juste entendre leur souffle qui haletait alors que le chaos régnait dehors. Les feuilles et les branches avaient assombris la pièce, laissant une lumière tamisée.

Gold était allongé sur Belle qui était en sous vêtement, lui chemise ouverte. Elle faisait glisser ses mains sur son torse tout en entortillant sa langue avec celle de son homme. Elle fit glisser sa chemise et ce dernier se redressa afin de contempler sa belle dans cet ensemble noir. Étant mit entre ses jambes, il caressa ses cuisses puis dévia sur son ventre avant de le couvrir de baiser. Il remonta jusqu a son cou et le mordilla. Belle en lâcha un soupir de plaisir, puis il la fit se retourner afin qu elle soit a califourchon sur lui. Il s adossa contre l accoudoir, jambes tendues et la fit venir sur lui. Ils s embrassèrent a nouveau et elle descendit sur le cou, puis sur son torse brûlant de désir. Elle donna des petits coups de langue, tout en descendant sur son ventre alors qu elle commençait a défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon. Elle fit glisser ce dernier ainsi que le sous vêtement et effleura le membre de Rumple de ses frêles lèvres. Belle donna un grand coup de langue de bas en haut en regardant Rumple qui pencha sa tête en arrière, puis le pris entièrement en bouche. Elle entendait son amour entrain de gémir, elle devina qu il était très excité rien qu a sentir son membre devenir de plus en plus dur. Gold se ressaisit et se redressa bras tendus, demandant a Belle d arrêter. Mais cette dernière insista encore plus et il lâcha un cri d extase.

-T aime ça quand je ne t obéis pas mmmm?  
-Haaaaan oui...mais la arrête toi s il te plaît  
-Mmmm pas question

Elle prit son membre profondément dans sa bouche et joua avec sa langue.

-Han bordel c que tu suce bien!...Belle arrête...stop...STOP JE TE DIS!

Belle arrêta, un sourire malicieux sur son visage et saisit le visage de Rumple pour l embrasser. Le Ténébreux la serra dans ses bras et fit glisser ses doigt sur le haut du dos et désagrafe le soutien gorge qu il fit glisser. Il malaxa un des seins de Belle alors que son autre main caressa ses fesses. Il fit glisser le boxer noir en dentelle de Belle en prenant soin de pincer ses fesses au passage. Elle eut des frissons sur tout le corps et ses seins pointèrent comme jamais. Gold embrassa son cou puis s attarda sur sa poitrine qu il dévora a coup de langues et de morsures. Belle sentait son corps brûler par cette passion dévorante. Elle se laissa basculer sur le dos et fut recouverte de baisers jusqu a son bas ventre. Son amant faisait voyager ses mains sur les cuisses alors que ses lèvres s occupaient de son intimité. Belle passa une main dans les cheveux de Gold, les serrant entre ses doigts par moment. Elle se cambra légèrement et commença a serrer le drap de son autre main.

-Gold...stop...HAN!

Elle venait tout juste de sentir un énorme coup de langue sur son bouton d amour, qui dévia aussitôt sur l entrée de son vagin. Afin de la faire languir, il fit tourner le bout de sa langue a l entrée et lécha ses petites lèvres.

-Haaaan tu te venge c est ça?; souffla t-elle  
-Ce qui ne te déplaît pas on dirait  
-Haaaaan ça devient douloureux tellement c est bon  
-Mmmmm t as envie de jouir hein  
-Haaaan Gold t arrête pas

Il voyait son ventre se contracter en même temps qu elle se cambrait. Elle n allait pas tarder a venir et accéléra ses coups de langue. Il savourait ce qu il faisait alors que Belle poussait des cris de jouissance. Il aimait ses cris, le fait qu elle murmurait son nom lui donnait encore plus envie de la dévorer.  
Puis il arrêta cette agréable torture et se mit sur elle. Il écarta ses jambes et la pénétra en se tenant a l accoudoir du sofa. Belle le regarda de ses beaux yeux et l embrassa. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et fit des caresses avec ses jambes. Ils étaient tellement collés l un a l autre qu on avait l impression qu il ne faisait qu un. Belle caressa le dos de Rumple et dévia sur le haut de ses fesses qu elle griffa légèrement, ce qui excita encore plus l homme de sa vie, donnant plusieurs fois de suite des coups de reins bien profond.

-HHHAAA!

Belle venait encore d avoir un orgasme, ce qui enchanta son amant. Il la contemplait entrain de prendre du plaisir, puis repensant un bref instant sur ce qui se passait dehors. La fin de Storybrooke était bientôt proche et il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde sans lui dire ce qu il avait sur le cœur.

-Je t aime Belle  
-Moi aussi je t aime Rumple

Ce dernier s empara des lèvres de Belle et vint en elle, en se déhanchant doucement mais profondément. Puis il s écroula sur elle, tête calée contre sa poitrine et fermant les yeux. Belle lui caressait les cheveux et lui donna un bisous sur le sommet de sa tête, attendant leur fin.

C est alors que les tremblements de terre cessèrent, les arbres, branches et feuillages avaient disparu, le calme revenant dans la ville.

-Qu est ce qui se passe?; demanda Belle  
-Ils ont réussi, Storybrooke ne va pas être détruit

Tout les deux se prirent dans les bras l un l autre, savourant cette victoire par d interminables et innombrables baisers.  
Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la boutique, main dans la main afin de rejoindre les habitants de la ville.


	10. L'amour attaché

Emma, devenue Dark Swann, avait le projet de transformer Rumple en héro afin qu il retire Excalibur de la pierre et de régner sur le monde. Alors qu elle l'avait attaché aux barreaux, les mains liées, elle partit faire un tour dans Storybrooke.  
De son coté, Belle, essayait de retrouver son mari afin de le délivrer de sa prison. Grâce a son intelligence et intuition, elle découvrit où Rumple était retenu prisonnier et se dirigea dans la maison de Emma. Elle descendit à la cave et vit l épée Excalibur dans son socle. Mais son regard se posa sur son véritable amour, attaché par des cordes magiques.

-Rumpel! dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui  
-Belle  
-Tu vas bien?  
-J ai peur  
-Je suis la tout va bien  
-Belle, sauve toi elle pourrait revenir d un moment a l autre  
-Les autres la retienne afin que je puisse te retrouver.  
-Le Dark One ne se laisse pas manipuler facilement.  
-Oh mon amour j ai eu si peur de t avoir perdu pour toujours.  
-Je n aurai pas été une grande perte.  
-Non! Ne dis pas ça, je vais te délivrer et on retourne en ville

Belle fit pour défaire les liens mais elle reçu une décharge.

-Tu ne peux défaire ces liens, tu n'es pas de taille à affronter la magie.  
-Je trouverai un moyen; dit-elle en revenant vers lui

Elle lui caressa le visage et l embrassa. Elle remarqua que la chemise de Gold était légèrement entre ouverte, sa cravate était défaite et le voir dans cette position de faiblesse, mais oh combien sexuellement attirante la fit imaginer plein de elle se ressaisit, le moment n était pas venu de penser a ce genre de chose. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, que Gold lui rendait a peine. Belle sentait que ce n était plus les même baisers qu avant. Ils étaient froid, sans passion, sans amour.

-Nan...nan...  
-Désolé Belle mais mes sentiments ont changé, mentait-il afin qu'elle s'éloigne de cet endroit

La jeune femme versa une larme qu elle essuya aussitôt. Elle le regarda encore dans cette position, il lui donnait envie et cela faisait des semaines qu elle le voulait.  
Elle retira sa veste qu elle balança par terre et défit les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

-Belle! Qu est ce que tu fais!?  
-Chuuuuut, j vais réanimer la flamme en toi qui s'est éteinte; dit-elle en caressant son torse a travers la chemise; tu peux pas savoir ce que tu me fait comme effet

Elle effleura son cou de ses lèvres et ouvrit la chemise de Gold. Elle l embrassa sur la bouche alors qu'il cessa le baiser.

-Arrête! C est pas le moment de faire des galipettes!  
-Tais toi et laisse toi faire tu n as pas le choix de toute manière.

Gold vit l amour et l envie dans les yeux de Belle et se laissa emporter par les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se colla a lui, levant une jambe pour l entourer. Le fait de ne pas savoir la toucher, de ne pas prendre de décision l'excitait, d'ailleurs il avait une érection naissante.

Il sentait les mains de Belle lui caresser le torse. Elle dévia ses lèvres sur son cou puis sur ses pectoraux, les léchant et mordillant les tétons. Gold mit sa tête en arrière, lâchant des soupirs de plaisir. Belle continua a descendre plus bas et s agenouilla afin de lui défaire son pantalon.  
Lorsqu elle vit son engin aussi bien dressé, elle le saisit en bouche et fit des vas et viens. Elle avait mis ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et les caressait. Elle alternait entre coup de langue et vas et viens avec ses mains, puis le saisit entièrement en bouche. Gold gémissait comme un fou et joua avec son bassin.

-T aime ça?  
-Ouiiiiii, continue t arrête pas!

Belle reprit ses mouvements de manière assez brute. Elle léchait tout son membre puis lui lécha ses attributs qui étaient extrêmement gonflés.  
Voyant qu il allait bientôt exploser, Belle arrêta tout et fit glisser sa culotte tout en gardant sa jupe. Elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux, lécha les lèvres de Gold et leva une jambe. Elle fit entrer son engin dans son intimité et commença a se déhancher. Elle l enfonçait aussi profondément qu elle le pouvait et se déhancha. Gold donna des petits de rein par moment, s était la seule chose qu il pouvait faire. Belle gémissait et mouillait a mort. Puis elle se retourna et se mit dos a Gold. Elle se pencha et se maintenait au socle qui contenait Excalibur. Elle se déhancha comme une folle, faisant des vas et viens hard et torride.

Elle passa une main le long de ses cuisses et releva la jupe afin qu'il puisse admirer la vue qui s offrait a lui. Puis elle se redressa, se collant a lui, les mains saisissant les barreaux. Elle pivota sa tête afin de s emparer des lèvres de Rumple qui se retenait de ne pas jouir tellement il voulait la faire durer dans son plaisir.  
Mais il fallait abréger si il ne voulait pas que la Dark one les surprenne. C est alors qu il donna d énorme coup de reins, faisant jouir sa partenaire comme jamais elle n avait jouis auparavant. Belle sentait en elle son liquide chaud entrain de la combler. Elle resta quelques secondes dans cette position puis se retira.  
Elle se rhabilla et rhabilla Gold qui était toujours enchaîné.

-Belle sauve toi maintenant  
-D accord, mais promets moi une chose  
-Quoi?  
-Obéis a Emma et retire cette épée.  
-Quoi?!

C est alors que Emma apparaît dans la grotte, un cœur en main.

-Tu peux disposer Belle

Cette dernière se retourna et partit sans regarder Gold dans les yeux. Depuis le début s était de la manipulation.

-Et bien, quel moment torride; dit Emma  
-Laisse la tranquille.

Emma fit mine d écraser le cœur de Belle, ce que Gold supplia d arrêter.

-Très bien je ferai ce que tu me diras  
-Parfait


	11. GoldLacey

C était l époque ou Belle se prenait pour Lacey. Alors qu elle était sensée donner un coup de main dans la boutique de Gold à ranger des affaires, elle passait son temps à flemmarder et boire des boissons alcoolisées. Gold n aimait pas trop quand elle faisait ça, mais au moins il l avait auprès d elle pour sa sécurité en attendant de lui trouver la solution pour lui rendre sa mémoire, bien qu il approuvait le fait qu elle aimait son coté sombre. Et puis il faut avouer qu' au lit, elle était plus bestiale et féroce.

Alors qu elle était penchée sur le comptoir afin de lire un magasine, Gold revint de l arrière boutique et fut stoppé net de voir la mini jupe de Lacey légèrement remontée. Il en détourna le regard afin d éviter une érection en matant ses magnifiques jambes dans leur bas de soie.

-Lacey, tu as fait ce que je t ai demandé?  
-Hein? Oh oui c est mis la!; dit-elle en montrant l armoire derrière elle.

Gold alla ouvrir l armoire et ne put s empêcher de jeter un œil sur cette mini jupe noir. Il ouvrit l armoire et remarqua que tout était nettoyé et rangé convenablement. Il la ferma et se retourna sur Lacey qui était toujours penchée sur le comptoir entrain de lire. Gold se pinçait les lèvres et regarda vers la porte d entrée. D un tour de magie il bascula la pancarte sur "Closed" et abaissa les stores.

-Oh?! On est fermé? Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j ai affaire avec ma petite secrétaire; dit-il en la saisissant brutalement par le bras la forçant a se retourner

Elle en gloussa en se pinçant les lèvres et passa ses bras autour du cou du prêteur sur gage

-Tu sais que t es bonne toi?!; dit-il en calant contre elle  
-Et toi t en as gros dans le pantalon; dit-elle en saisissant son membre et l embrassa sur les lèvres en les léchant.

Gold en lâcha un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux afin de croiser ceux de Lacey.  
Cette dernière enleva sa cravate et ouvrit la chemise en faisant exploser les boutons afin d embrasser le torse qui se présentait devant elle. Gold bascula sa tête en arrière et passa sa main dans l épaisse chevelure de Lacey. Elle descendait de plus en plus bas et défit la ceinture en se mordant les lèvres et le regarda entrain de prendre son pied, elle eut un sourire en coin.  
Elle défit le bouton et abaissa sa braguette. Gold s adossa contre un meuble et se maintenait sur le bord en bois. Une fois son boxer baissé, Lacey saisit son membre en bouche et commença ses vas et viens qui était de plus en plus profond.

-Haaan! Oh bon sang, tu sais comment t y prendre avec moi!; dit-il en lui saisissant les cheveux

Lacey lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, elle aimait Gold pour son coté sombre et dominant. Le corps du prêteur sur gage commençait à avoir quelques spasmes. Les muscles de son ventre se contractaient lorsqu elle lui faisait des vas et viens plus intense. Puis il lui tira les cheveux et l arrêta, la regardant de ses yeux noirs.

-Debout!

Lacey s exécuta et Gold s empara de ses lèvres. Elle lui caressa le torse et fit tomber la veste et la chemise. Elle aimait sentir la peau brûlante de son patron. Ce dernier la fit basculer en arrière et l allongea sur le comptoir en verre. Il descendit sur le décolleté de Lacey et embrassa sa poitrine a travers le tissu. Ne lui convenant pas, il arracha a son tour la chemise en faisant exploser les boutons. Rien qu a la vue de cette poitrine joliment mise en valeur dans ce soutien gorge noir et bleu, il y plongea sa tête et embrassa la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il descendit sur son ventre en prenant soin de donner des coups de langue chaud et humide. Puis il enleva la jupe d un seul coup et fit descendre le bas collant tout en enlevant ses escarpins, qu il lui remit aussitôt.  
Il donna des bisous de la cheville jusqu a ses cuisses. Puis dévia sur son intimité ou il donna d énorme coups de langue et la mordilla. Lacey claqua une main sur le comptoir et passa l autre dans les cheveux de Gold. Plus il lui mordillait son clito plus elle se cambrait. Lorsqu elle eut son orgasme Gold intensifia ses coups de langue tout en lui caressant le ventre qui se contractait.

-Mmmmm t aime ça?  
-Ouiiii!

Il continua encore sur son intimité devenu sensible au moindre petit coup de langue.

-Haan! Arrête c est trop sensible la!

Gold grogna de plaisir et continua de plus belle ses baisers.

-Stop! Stop! STOP!  
-Compte pas la dessus!

Elle se tortillait et hurlait tellement il insistait, il la torturait de plaisir. Il remonta sur son visage et l embrassa tout en introduisant son engin, il voulait la prendre sauvagement sur ce comptoir. Elle remonta ses jambes, les plaça a la taille de Gold et les croisa. Ses mouvements étaient plutôt lents mais intenses et profond. Il était calé contre elle et l entourait de ses bras. Leurs baisers étaient d une étreinte passionnée. Lacey lui caressait le dos en le griffant par moment, ce qui arrachait des cris de plaisir a Gold. Il lui donna des grands coups bien saccadés tout en lui mordant les lèvres.

-HAN CONTINUE!  
-T aime ça quand j te prends comme chienne hein!?  
-Han ouiiiiii

Il la fit se redresser et la maintien par la nuque et sa croupe. Il cala son front contre le sien et donna de grand coups réguliers tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, puis l embrassa d un furtif baiser avant de lui donner un nouvel ordre.

-Tourne toi! J veux voir ton joli p'tit cul!

Lacey comprit pourquoi il lui avait laissé ses escarpins et se retourna. Il lui enleva le soutien gorge et le balança plus loin. Il fit des bisous dans le cou tout en lui malaxant les seins. Ses tétons étaient si dures et ils allaient le devenir encore plus lorsqu elle se pencha sur le comptoir aux vitres glaciales. Gold la contempla elle et sa peau de porcelaine. Il la couvrit de baisers du bas du dos jusqu en haut tout en lui donnant des coups de langue par moment. Il la pénétra tout en continuant de lui caresser son intimité. Elle se déhanchait sur son membre en se cramponnant au comptoir. Elle sentait l engin de Gold se durcir en elle. Cette fois ci c est elle qui lui parla en disant des mots hard.

-Haaaan elle est tellement bonne ta queue!  
-Mmmmm continue ça m excite quand t es comme ça!  
-T aime ça de me torturer de plaisir!; dit-elle en se redressant et en déhanchant sauvagement.

Elle s agrippa au bord au comptoir alors que Gold la saisit par les hanches et accéléra ses vas et viens.

-HAAAAA  
-C est qui le patron ici?; dit-il en ralentissant ses mouvements  
-Mmmmmm toooiii!

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l oreille afin de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

-Et toi une ravissante et bandante petite secrétaire; dit-il en donnant des coupa saccadés; t aime ça quand on joue a ce petite jeu hein?  
-Haaan oui continue!  
-Mmmmm ma p'tite salope a moi; dit-il en lui mordillant le cou  
-Haan oui je suis rien qu a toi!  
-Dis le encore!  
-Je suis rien qu a toi!; dit-elle en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gold

Il passa sa main du bas ventre jusqu a son cou qu il serra. Il faisait attention que ça n aille pas trop loin et le caressa par moment. De son autre main, il retourna sur l intimité de sa partenaire. Lacey eut encore un orgasme, cette fois ci s en était trop pour Gold. Il lui donna de grand coup et vint en elle alors qu elle fermait les yeux afin de savourer cet instant. Elle s allongea sur le comptoir avec Gold sur elle. Tout les deux récupéraient leur souffle qui haletaient avant de se rhabiller et d ouvrir a nouveau le magasin bien que dans une heure c était l heure de la fermeture.

Dix minutes après, la clochette retentit, c était Ruby qui venait d'entrer.

-Salut vous deux, je venais prendre vos confirmations pour ce soir pour ma fête d anniversaire.  
-Oui nous venons, n est ce pas monsieur Gold?  
-Nan pas moi  
-Roh allez  
-Nan n insiste pas Bel...euh Lacey, si il ne veut pas c est pas grave.

Ruby se retourna sur les objets de la boutique car elle avait remarqué une statuette de loup en bois. Lacey profita que Ruby ait le dos tourné pour se mettre face a Gold et ouvrit discrètement les premier boutons de son chemisier afin de dévoiler un décolleté plongeant.

-Tu veux vraiment pas venir?; chuchota t-elle en se léchant la lèvre et se collant a lui; j avais trop envie de "tester" un nouvel endroit

Gold eut un sourire en coin et écarta Lacey de son chemin.

-C est bon Ruby je viendrai à ta fête.  
-Ah merci bien; dit-elle en se retournant avec la statuette de loup en main  
-Tu le veux?  
-Oui il est très beau  
-Ben prend le il est a toi, cadeau.  
-Oh euh merci, bon ben à ce soir alors  
-Oui à ce soir; dit Lacey le dos tourné et reboutonnant son chemisier

Le soir venu ils se rendirent au lieu indiqué : The rabbit hole! Ruby l avait loué pour la soirée et l avait décoré style jungle avec des sièges en bambou, des faux palmiers, fausses lianes...

Lorsque Lacey et Gold arrivèrent, presque tout les invités étaient déjà là. Lacey avait mis une robe noir moulante qui faisait un dos nu, des bas de couleur chaire avec un porte jarretelle et des escarpins noir. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un gros chignons, laissant quelques mèches descendre sur ses épaules. Elle avait orné son cou d un magnifique collier en argent sertis de diamant que lui avait offert Gold juste avant la soirée. Lui était vêtu d un costard noir habituel, d une chemise grise mais sans cravate. Il avait ouvert un bouton et avait pris sa canne de tout les jours. Ruby alla auprès d eux.

-Bienvenus vous deux! Wouaah Lacey tu es...magnifique et quel beau collier!  
-Merci c'est monsieur Gold qui me l a offert  
-Oui évidement...et bien amusez vous bien, demandez n importe quoi comme boisson tout est payé d avance.  
-Merci Ruby; dit Gold Il s avança avec Lacey a ses cotes, la tenant par la taille.

Ils prirent place au bar et regardèrent les gens danser. Alors que Gold scruta la salle des yeux, Charmant lui fit signe de sa table accompagné de Blanche. Gold dit a Lacey de le suivre et se rendit a la table, il était un peu nerveux.

-Bonsoir; dit Blanche  
-Bonsoir; répliqua Lacey  
-Vous avez déjà commandé?; demanda Charmant  
-Nous n en avons pas encore eut le temps.

Emma alla les rejoindre également

-Vite a boire j ai soif!  
-Hey doucement; dit Blanche  
-Je propose que l on prenne un aquarium; dit Charmant  
-C est quoi?; demanda Gold  
-C est un cocktail servis dans un seau, pratique pour plusieurs personne; rétorqua Lacey  
-Ouuf y a énormément de choix!; dit Emma

Après avoir fait plusieurs sélections, ils prirent deux seaux comme ça tout le monde goûtait un peu de tout.  
Durant la soirée, Gold parlait peu il avait souvent sa bouche au bout d une paille et bu pas mal de ces cocktails.

-Hey Gold vide pas tout!; dit Blanche  
-Mais c est trop bon!;dit-il; puis on s en fout Ruby a dit que l on pouvait prendre c qu on veut!  
-Faites gaffe ça peut être traître ce genre de cocktail!; dit Emma  
-Ça vous dit d aller danser les filles?; dit Blanche  
-Ouai partante!

Charmant et Rumpel restèrent a table.

-Alors comment ça va avec Lacey?  
-Ça va, bien que Belle me manque beaucoup. Elle est si différente!  
-Ça doit pas être évident pour toi.  
-Oui surtout qu elle fait des trucs que j aime pas...mais y en a d autre ou j approuve totalement; dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Je vois!; dit Charmant en faisant un clin d œil; elle est plus entreprenante quoi!  
-Voila

Gold en lâcha un petit rire et rebut une gorgée du cocktail.

-Ah celui la est bientôt finit!; dit-il

Les filles revinrent a table afin de reprendre une gorgée et repartirent sur la piste. Sauf qu un slow commença, Charmant invita Blanche a danser et Gold fut invité par Lacey. Il laissa sa canne de coté et se tenait a sa partenaire. Durant le slow, ils étaient très collés serrés, Gold avait mis ses mains sur les hanches de Lacey, les caressant, puis vint les mettre au bas du dos en frôlant le haut de ses fesses du bout des doigts. Leurs lèvres de frôlaient mais ne se touchaient pas, ils gloussèrent tout les deux et se faisaient des bisous esquimaux.  
Puis la musique s arrêta laissant place a la musique "Love to love me baby" remixée par David Vendetta. Gold et Lacey restèrent sur la piste dans cette même position. La musique étant sensuelle, Gold joua de ses mains baladeuse sur les hanches, puis le dos de Lacey, faisant glisser son pouce le long de la colonne vertébrale. Celle-ci en avait des frissons et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Gold et leur lèvres se frôlèrent.

-Tite coquine; chuchota t-il

Elle gloussa en guise de réponse et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gold. Discrètement elle sortit sa langue et lui lécha la lèvre supérieur. Elle le regarda de ses yeux envieux.

-Tu veux qu on aille ou?; demanda Gold dans le creux de l oreille  
-Les toilettes ça me parait bien.

Ils s éclipsèrent discrètement bien que les Charmant les avaient captés.

-Et bien! Il emballe celui la!; dit Charmant  
-Tout comme toi mon chéri; dit Blanche en l embrassant.

Tout en se rendant aux toilettes, Lacey et Gold s embrassèrent. Ce dernier tenait Lacey par les hanches et la coinça dans un coin des toilettes pour dames. Il souleva la robe de la jolie brune jusqu à la taille et glissa sa main sous sa culotte. Lacey s agrippait au cou de Gold en fermant les yeux et mis sa tête en arrière.

-Haaaan; lâcha t-elle le souffle haletant.

Gold la doigtait et faisait des mouvement circulaire sur son intimité par intermittence.

-Mmmmm tu mouille a mort!  
-Haaaan continue j vais jouir!

Gold l embrassa de plus belle et accéléra ses mouvements. Lacey pensait que ses jambes allaient la lâcher.

Une fois l orgasme passé, Gold défit son pantalon et la souleva pour la plaquer contre le mur. Elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille du préteur sur gage et ses bras autour de son cou afin de ne pas tomber. Gold se déhancha et mit ses mains contre le mur.

-T aime ça?  
-Oh oui Gold continue!  
-Mmmmm...arf  
-Qu est ce qu il y a?;dit-elle apeurée  
-Ma jambe, elle me fait mal...  
-Viens

Lacey se retira et emmena Gold dans une toilette, au moins ils étaient isolés et a l abris des regards...mais pas des bruits.

Emma arriva sur les lieux pour un besoin pressant. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux quand elle entendit des gémissements venant d une autre toilette. Elle se pressa et retourna dans le bar en disant à toutes les filles que c était pas le moment d aller aux toilettes. En effet, Gold et Lacey prenaient leur pieds.

Il était assis sur la lunette des toilettes, avec Lacey assise sur lui et se déhanchant avec sensualité, Gold avait défait son chignon afin qu il puisse passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Elle lui avait ouvert quelque bouton supplémentaire afin de l embrasser dans le cou, les clavicules et le haut du torse. Gold bascula sa tête en arrière, lèvres entre ouverte que Lacey ne manqua pas de lécher et mordiller.

-T aime ça?; demanda t-elle  
-Oh oui bébé, tu es sublime; dit-il en lui saisissant la nuque et en l embrassant a pleine bouche  
-T aime ça chevaucher ta petite secrétaire hein?!  
-Oooh oui, continue.

Lacey saisit les mains de Gold et les plaça sur ses fesses. Il les caressa et les malaxa.

-Gold?  
-Quoi?  
-J ai été une vilaine fille, corrige moi!

Gold eut un sourire en coin et son regard devint noir comme jamais. Il lui donna une fessée en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-J vais te défoncer!  
-Raaan ouiiiii!

Gold fouilla dans sa poche gauche de sa veste et sorti un flacon. Lacey vit que c était du lubrifiant et se mordit la lèvre.

-T as pensé à tout, toujours aussi bien équipé; dit-elle en sautant un grand coup sur le membre de son amant

Gold fit voyager le tube entre les fesses de Lacey et en fit tomber quelques gouttes. Il l étala et pénétra un doigt en Lacey qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur en même temps. Elle entoura Gold de ses bras afin de se cramponner. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il la prépara afin de la pénétrer avec son engin. Lorsqu il fut en elle, elle cria de douleur mais Gold s empara de ses lèvres afin de minimiser ses cris. Quelques vas et viens et la douleur fit place au plaisir. Lacey se déhanchait de plus en plus, procurant un plaisir intense à son partenaire. La jeune femme eut des idées en tête, dont une qu elle voulait tester depuis un moment.

-Gold!  
-Quoi?!

Elle lui chuchota a l'oreille sa demande, ce dernier fut surpris mais il ne savait jamais dire non a partenaire. Par magie, il fit apparaître un sex-toys. Il changea d endroit et retourna dans le vagin de Lacey.

-T es sur de ce que tu veux?  
-Oui j'veux tenter cette expérience!

Gold était perdu par cette demande mais exauça le désir de Lacey et lui enfila le sex-toys lubrifié entre ses fesses. Lacey fut comme paralysée de sentir deux engins en elle.

-HAN MON DIEU!  
-T aime ça?  
-OUIIIIII!  
-Mmmmmm j adore ce que je vois, t es tellement sex ma Belle!

A ces mots, Lacey mis sa tête en arrière le souffle haletant. Gold ralentissait ses mouvements.

-Nan! Continue! Accélère!  
-Chuuuut-t-t-t profite, savoure ce moment!

Elle se redressa et se cala contre lui, les bras autour de son cou et visage contre une épaule. Elle de déhancha doucement au même rythme que Gold faisait ses mouvements avec le sex-toys.

-Continue, tu me rend fou!; dit-il en donnant un grand cou de rein  
-OH!  
\- J vais exploser tellement tu m'excite

Il n aura pas fallut longtemps avant qu ils explosent tout les deux! Lacey sentit son liquide chaud couler en elle alors qu'elle estompait doucement ses déhanchements. Gold fit disparaître le sex-toys et resta en elle quelques minutes afin qu ils récupèrent leur souffle.

-Oh bon sang, j te savais pas comme ça!; dit-il  
-Comme quoi?  
-Aussi cochonne; dit-il en gloussant  
-Merci d avoir exaucé un de mes fantasmes  
-Je suis maître dans ce domaine pour exaucer des désirs et j avoue que celui la, m'a beaucoup plus...allez sortons d ici.

Ils se rhabillèrent et retournèrent a la fête juste pile poile a l arrivée du gâteau. On éteignit les lumières afin que l on aperçoive que les bougies. Dans le noir, Gold prit le visage de Lacey par le menton et l embrassa tendrement. Cette dernière se blottit dans ses bras et regarda Ruby souffler ses bougies. Car même si elle était avec lui, ce n était pas elle, ce n était pas sa Belle, celle dont il est tombé amoureux. Au fond de lui, même si Lacey lui faisait tout ses désirs les plus torride, il voulait qu elle redevienne comme avant, la gentille et douce Belle d an-tan.


	12. A deux sur la moto

Alors que Lacey lisait un magasine tranquillement dans le salon, elle entendit un énorme bruit sourd provenant de dehors. Ce même bruit se rapprochait du garage. Elle sortit dans le jardin et vit Gold arriver dans sa voiture, suivit d'Auguste avec sa moto. Il se gara dans l allée et ouvrit la porte du garage afin qu Auguste puisse mettre sa moto a l intérieur. Il serra la main a Auguste qui faisait la moue et retourna a pied.

-Qu est ce qui se passe?; demanda t-elle  
-Juste un petit arrangement, il a pas respecté un marché, il avait mis sa moto en gage, il a perdu...elle est a moi.  
-Oh je vois.

Lacey s approcha de l engin alors que Gold ferma la porte.

-Belle bécane non?  
-Mouai  
-Quoi ça te plairait pas de faire des balades en moto?  
-Tu sais conduire ça?  
-Bien sur! T oublie a qui tu parle?!

Lacey sourit et fit le tour de l'engin, elle toucha les parties chromées et s abaissa jambe tendues.

-Roh dis donc c est un gros moteur!

Le Ténébreux ne manqua pas de lorgner sur les cuisses de Lacey qui laissait entrevoir ses fesses avec sa mini jupe relevée. C était plus fort que lui et il lui mit une main au cul. Elle se redressa vite fait, Gold la serrant contre lui les bras autour d elle. Il fit sentir son érection naissante.

-Mmmm si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué pendant cette journée, tu devrais revenir a la maison sur le temps de midi; dit-elle en se frottant contre lui  
-Crois moi c est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué...J ai envie d essayer cette moto pas toi?  
-Ppfff tu gâche tout! C est pas le moment de faire un balade!; dit-elle en se retournant  
-Je parlais pas de balade...j'ai envie de te prendre sur cette moto...ça fait partie d un de mes fantasmes.

Lacey se mordit la lèvre, c est bien la première fois qu'il lui avouait un de ses fantasme. Lacey portait des escarpins mais pas de bas, ce qui était pratique pour Gold lorsqu il commença a l embrasser, lui caressant les cuisses et passa sous sa jupe. Elle lui enleva la veste, la cravate et ouvrit brutalement la chemise dont les boutons explosèrent directement. Elle le fit asseoir sur la moto et l embrassa. La, elle défit sa ceinture et la balança par terre. Elle embrassa son torse brûlant de désir et s accroupit devant lui. Elle défit le bouton et la braguette, descendit le pantalon puis le boxer. Elle regarda son membre puis le fixa dans les yeux, un sourire coquin affiché sur son visage.

Puis elle saisit son membre en bouche et commença a le pomper et le lécher. Gold se maintenait sur le siège d une main et de l autre il se cramponnait au guidon, jamais elle n avait été aussi hard! Puis elle s arrêta et se leva, embrassant Gold sur les lèvres.

-Prends moi! J en meurs d envie  
-Ton...ton regard, il est si noir.

Elle plaça une jambe autour de lui, ce dernier fit voyager une main sur sa cuisse et remonta jusqu a ses fesses. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu il sentit qu elle ne portait rien en dessous de cette mini jupe.

-T es vraiment une coquine toi!  
-C est pour toi que je suis comme ça, tu sais ce que j ai fait sur le temps de midi en espérant que tu revienne?  
-Nan  
-Je me suis caressée en pensant a toi; dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Gold eut son érection encore plus dure. Il l imaginait seule, dans le salon allongée sur ce sofa et se masturbant en murmurant son nom. Cela le rendait fou, son coté sombre prit le dessus et donna une fessée a Lacey.

-P'tite salope! J vais te défoncer pour avoir pris du plaisir sans moi!

Lacey gloussa de plaisir et fut allongée sur la moto, le dos collé contre le cache arrière. Elle eut froid en sentant le métal glacé lui traverser le chemisier. Gold enleva son pantalon, et ramassa sa ceinture qui était a terre puis s installa a califourchon sur la moto. Il lui arracha le chemiser et coupa le soutient gorge par devant avec sa dague. Il lui caressa la poitrine en malaxant ses seins. Il lui saisit les mains et les lia avec sa ceinture puis plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Lacey. Il releva légèrement la jupe et la rapprocha plus près de lui pour la pénétrer profondément. Mains liées, elle n avait pas le choix que de se laisser faire. Elle se cambra a mort, on aurait qu elle suivait la courbe de la moto.

Le Ténébreux plaça les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou tandis qu elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Gold. Ils n arrêtaient pas de se regarder. Son amant se déhanchait en prenant soin de donner d énorme coup de rein qui faisaient basculer la tête de Lacey en arrière à chaque fois

-C était ça que tu voulais? Que je te prenne comme une chienne? Hein?!  
-HAAAN OUI! VAS-Y DONNE ENCORE DES COUPS COMME CA OUUIII!

Gold se redressa et l amena sur lui, cette fois ci s était lui qui était allongé, mais sur le réservoir. Il contempla Lacey entrain de la chevaucher sur cette moto, la maintenant par les hanches et faisant ses vas et viens. Afin qu elle puisse faire ce qu elle veut, il lui ôta les liens. Lacey mit ses mains au niveau du guidon et se déhancha sur le membre de Gold qui lui caressait les hanches et les fesses.

-J aime ton gros engin!  
-Tu parle de la moto ou...?  
-A ton avis?; dit-elle en insistant sur ses déhanchements.  
-HAAAAN!  
-T aime ça chéri?  
-Rooh oui! J avoue que tu exauce mon fantasme a merveille!  
-Je suis la meilleure pour ça!  
-Lève toi!; lui dit-il

Il la prit en levrette alors qu elle se maintenait d une main sur le guidon et de l autre sur le réservoir. Elle mit sa tête en arrière, faisant voyager sa chevelure qui lui retombait jusqu au milieu du dos. Puis elle déplaça sa main du réservoir jusqu a son corps, et la fit voyager jusqu a son postérieur. Elle écarta ses fesses afin de faire comprendre a Gold là ou elle voulait en venir. Le Ténébreux poussa un gémissement, il approuva cette vue et surtout comprit le message. Il écarta bien les fesses de Lacey et la pénétra tout petit doucement, sans même avoir prit le temps de la préparer. Mais vu comment elle mouillait, cela allait passer une lettre a la poste.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAA!  
-Chuuuut ferme la!; dit-il en se mettant sur elle, une main sur la bouche de Lacey.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, en effet les premières pénétrations étaient douloureuses, mais au fur et a mesures des vas et viens de son amant, elle éprouvait énormément de plaisir. Elle se déhanchait sur son engin et lécha un des doigt de Gold. Celui-ci l introduit dans la bouche de Lacey qui faisait l imitation d une fellation. S en était trop pour lui. Il accéléra la cadence profondément et vint en elle. Lacey eut un orgasme comme elle en avait jamais eu et tomba sur la moto, allongée sur le ventre alors que Gold se retira en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gold ouvrit la porte du garage et tomba nez a nez avec Auguste, la copie des clés de la moto en main et l air choqué.

-Euuh je euuh j étais venu vous ramener le double des clés...euuh bonne journée.

Auguste tourna vite les salons après avoir vu Lacey entrain de remettre sa jupe et chemiser en place. Comprenant ce qui s'était passé, il avait de la peine pour sa moto.


	13. La renaissance du Rumbelle

Après une lute acharnée avec Gideon, Rumple su maîtriser son fils et l enferma dans une cellule enchantée, un peu comme celle ou il avait été enfermé avant que la malédiction ne soit jetée. Gideon dormait dans un profond sommeil, laissant plusieurs jours de répits a ses ennemis. Il se trouvait dans la maison de son père et de sa mère. Cette dernière fut soulagée et se mit a faire des recherches afin de libérer son enfant des ténèbres qui l envahissaient. Elle était a sa tâche sans relâche. Elle était fatiguée de lire autant de livres et d accumuler autant d informations. Alors qu elle était encore dans la bibliothèque de la maison, Rumple arriva avec le thé portant le tout sur un plateau. Belle leva un œil lorsqu elle vit le service sur la tableau.

-Comment va t-il?  
-Il dort toujours  
-Raaaah j en ai ras le bol de ne rien trouver!  
-Belle fait une pause. Tu n as quasiment pas dormis depuis deux jours.  
-Je ne m arrêterai pas tant que je n aurai pas trouve un moyen de libérer mon fils.

Rumple mis une main sur celle de sa femme afin qu elle arrête de tourner les pages comme une forcenée.

-Fais une pause je te dis, tu en as besoin  
-Mais...  
-T-t-t-t

Belle soupira et arrêta de tourner les pages.

-Je préfère ça; dit Rumple

Il lui prépara sa tasse de thé se composant d un morceau de sucre et d une rondelle de citron.

-S il te plaît  
-Merci  
-On va trouver un moyen de le sauver fais moi confiance

Rumple se servit une tasse lui aussi et alla s asseoir dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Il enleva sa veste de costard, les serres manches et enleva sa cravate afin de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons. Le haut de la chemise montrait une partie de ses clavicules et le haut de son torse. Il s étira le dos, allongeant ses jambes, les écartant légèrement et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il prit sa tasse de thé et en bu une gorgée avant de la déposer sur le guéridon. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il y régnait un silence. Belle l'observait, le voir dans cette position un peu aguichante lui fit naître des pensées sensuelles. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt en se giflant mentalement et rebut une gorgée de son thé. Comment pouvait-elle penser a ça alors que son fils était mal en point? Bien que ses derniers temps elle avait des bas avec Rumple, elle ne pouvait que l admettre qu elle le trouvait toujours beau et attirant. Et avec ces événements récents, la frustration se manifestait encore plus vite. Un profond désir commença a l envahir a son bas ventre. Elle avait qu une envie s était d avoir des rapports intimes, là maintenant et tout de suite.

-"Nan mais ça va pas pauvre pomme?!, se disait-elle, ton fils est en danger et toi tu pense a baiser!"

Elle regarda encore Rumple qui était toujours dans la même position. Elle se mordait les lèvres et finit par se lever, se rendant auprès de son mari.

-Je pensais que les Ténébreux ne dormaient pas

Rumple ouvrit doucement les yeux, sortant d un semi sommeil et respira a plein poumon.

-Mais rien n empêche qu ils se reposent.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux jusqu a ce que Rumple rompit le contact. Il se leva et emboîta le pas devant elle.

-On devrait aller voir les autres, si ils ont trouvé quelque chose...  
-Nan attends!

Rumple se retourna vers elle, un peu surpris par le ton de la voix de sa femme. Sans dire un mot elle se mit a sa hauteur et l embrassa a pleine bouche, l entourant de ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas a passer a des baisers plus torrides, lui léchant et mordant les lèvres. Rumple se ressaisit et décolla ses lèvres de celles de sa dulcinée.

-Belle...  
-Fais moi l'amour Rumple  
-Mais...

-S il te plaît, dit-elle en reprenant ses baisers, j en ai envie tu as pas idée.  
-Je vois ça oui

Elle commença a déboutonner le restant de sa chemise et caressant son torse. Rumple gémissait de plaisir a sentir ces frêles mains sur lui. Il intensifia ses baisers, faisant comprendre son approbation. Belle l amena près d un petit divan et lui enleva sa chemise. Elle couvrit son corps de baisers, défit sa ceinture et tout le reste. Elle sortit l'engin de Rumple déjà magnifiquement dressé devant elle et le prit a pleine bouche, le faisant aller et venir, sa langue le caressant de la garde jusqu au bout du gland. Rumple bascula sa tête en arrière, agréablement surpris de par ce geste directe. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme et les serra, ondulant son bassin afin de suivre le mouvement. Il pencha la tête et regarda Belle entrain de le sucer. Il grogna en serrant encore plus les cheveux de la jolie brune avant de la faire remonter vers lui et de l'embrasser a nouveau. Elle lui caressa le membre mais Rumple lui saisit les poignets et lui mordilla le cou. Belle lâcha un soupire de plaisir et se laissa entraîner vers la table, faisant tomber les bouquins qui s y trouvaient. Rumple partis chercher sa cravate et attacha les poignets de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête. La respiration de la Belle s accéléra, c était une nouveauté qu il l attachait. Le Ténébreux fit tomber sa jupe et sa culotte, remontant depuis ses chevilles qu il embrassa jusqu en haut de ses cuisses. Il fit parcourir ses lèvres lentement sur le bas ventre de sa femme et monta jusqu au nombril ou il défit les boutons du chemisier de Belle. En un instant il fut ouvert et Rumple contempla la jolie poitrine qui s offrait a lui, enveloppé dans un magnifique soutien gorges noir en dentelle. Il y cala son visage entre les seins qu il couvrit de baisers, abaissant un peu le soutien afin de mordre et sucer les tétons déjà bien dur. Belle cria de surprise et de jouissance, son souffle s accélérant de plus en plus lorsque Rumple se redressa afin de baisser son pantalon et son boxer a mi cuisse.

-Han prends moi j en peux plus!

Il grogna avec un sourire en coin en guise de réponse en la voyant s écarter les jambes, et s allongea sur elle, l embrassant et la pénétrant directement en même temps. Belle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille afin de le rapprocher et de le sentir à fond en elle. Elle sentait ses coups directes et profond, qui lui faisait tressauter son bassin. Il prenait un rythme régulier tout en se calant contre elle, lui embrassant le cou, le bas de la mâchoire et finir sa course sur ses lèvres sucrées au goût du thé. Il passa une main sous sa nuque et la releva tout en restant en elle, la faisant se redresser afin qu ils aient leurs front collés l un contre l autre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, s embrassaient a tout bout de champ. Elle avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille, les bras et les poignets attachés autour de son cou jusqu a ce que Rumple la souleva, lui caressant les fesses et la plaqua contre un mur. Jamais il n avait été aussi bestial. Elle se cramponnait a lui pendant qu il la prenait avec brutalité, grognant de plaisir et surtout se retenant de ne pas venir aussi tôt. Il la sentait se contracter, la chaleur de son intimité glissant le long de son membre.

-Han Rumple...  
-Mmmmf oui?  
-T arrête pas, c est trop bon

Elle était dans un état second, au bord de l'orgasme. Rumple compris le message et alla s installer sur le petit divan, la faisant asseoir a califourchon. Il la laissait se déhancher a toute allure, la regardant aimer l avoir en elle. Il passa une main sur sa croupe et sur sa nuque, la calant contre lui et la martela de cou de reins.

-HAAAAAN  
-T en redemande?  
-OUI CONTINUE

Rumple était tout aussi excité qu elle et accéléra la cadence. Lorsqu elle atteignit l orgasme elle bascula en avant, lui mordant les trapèzes, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir a Rumple qui ne tarda pas a venir en elle. Il leur aura fallut quelque minutes avant de se ressaisir et de se remettre de leurs émotions. Rumple lui caressait les cheveux, le visage l embrassant tendrement alors qu il était encore en elle. Cette dernière lui rendait ses baisers, ce qui soulagea Rumple qui pensait que cela ne durerait que pendant l acte. Belle plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de son mari et se serra contre lui. Rumple lui caressait le bas du dos, la peau douce de porcelaine de sa femme lui avait terriblement manqué. Alors qu il se détendait, il constata que Belle commençait a s endormir.

-Hey  
-Mmmm?  
-Tu serais mieux installée dans un lit

Elle ne répondit pas et se blotti encore plus fort contre lui.

-C est toi mon lit  
-Ah ah ah je ne m'étais jamais transformé en meuble jusqu a présent.  
-Par contre je ne serai pas contre une petite douche, puis je reprendrai les recherches  
-D accord  
-Mmmm Rumple?  
-Oui ?  
-Si tu sais me...  
-Ah oui pardon

Il lui libéra les poignets de la cravate, cette dernière Belle la lui pris et la plaça autour de son cou, par dessus le chemisier.

-C est pas désagréable d être attachée

Rumple répondit par un petit rictus, bien que son sourire était crispé

-Qu est ce qu il y a?  
-Après ce qui c est passé, tu crois que nous deux...c est possible?

Belle prit un moment de réflexion avant d y répondre par un baiser.

-A ton avis?

Rumple lui sourit, les yeux au bord des larmes et embrassa amoureusement sa femme, qui versa aussi des larmes de joies. Le Rumbelle venait de renaître. 


	14. Rêve torride

Toute la maisonnée était profondément endormie chez Gold, sauf ce dernier. Il avait le sommeil agité et pour cause, il avait pleins d idées saugrenues qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Plusieurs habitants de la ville l avaient charriés, plutôt méchamment, lors de la soirée donnée hier dans la ville. Gold avait promis a Belle qu il s énerverait moins et ne tenterait aucun mauvais tour de magie.

Il dévia son regard sur sa femme, après s être retourné dans son lit mainte et mainte fois. Il contempla son visage, elle était si jolie. C est sur cette vision qu il ferma doucement les yeux afin de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais c est entre deux sommeils léger qu il entendit des gémissements. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Belle entrain de gémir. Elle faisait aller légèrement sa tête en arrière et bougeait ses jambes sous la couverture. Sa bouche s ouvrit légèrement, laissant s échapper un soupir de plaisir. Belle était entrain de faire un rêve plus qu érotique vu comment ses seins pointaient sous sa nuisette.

Gold commença à éprouver une envie folle de lui faire l amour. Il voulait la rejoindre dans son rêve. Mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller, ce rêve avait l air de trop bien lui plaire et Gold voulait soulager sa frustration de la soirée d hier.

D un bref tour de passe passe, il mit Belle dans cet état de somnolence, la laissant aller dans ce rêve plus que sensuel. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller afin de profiter d elle pleinement. Gold glissa une main sur le corps de Belle, la caressant a travers la nuisette. Il passa sa main par dessous le vêtement ainsi qu en dessous de sa culotte. Gold haussa un sourcil de surprise. Belle était trempée, il faut croire que ce rêve était vraiment torride.

Il commença a lui caresser l intimité tout doucement. Belle arrêta de soupirer un instant avant de reprendre un plus gros gémissement. Gold eut un sourire de satisfaction et commença a jouer avec ses doigts, entre caresses et pénétrations. Lorsque Belle eut son orgasme, Gold accéléra ses mouvements circulaire. Belle respirait a toute allure en faisant aller ses jambes dans tout les sens. Il arrêta ses caresses et descendit son bas de pyjama. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, lui enleva la culotte et la pénétra. Belle réagis sous cet infime douleur mais oh combien jouissif. Gold lui saisis les mains et les plaça sur l oreiller tout en se déhanchant, le drap lui caressant le bas du dos. Belle, toujours les yeux fermés, se mordait la lèvre.

-Haaaaan...Rumpel...prends moi  
-Oh oui je compte bien te prendre ma Belle, t es si excitante!  
-Haaaaan

Belle se déhanchait elle aussi, pour elle, elle était juste entrain de rêver. Gold ne l embrassa pas pendant l acte, car seul le baiser pouvait la réveiller et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait profiter pleinement, procurant un échange de plaisir avec sa bien aimée.  
Il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme et les plaça sur le matelas. Dans son rêve et sentant qu elle allait exploser dans un orgasme des plus intense, Belle commença a soupirer de plus en plus fort. Elle se caressa le corps, glissant ses doigts entre ses seins et serra sa nuisette dans ses mains. Son dos se cambrait et elle basculait sa tête en arrière, Gold en avait le souffle coupé, lui aussi allait jouir tellement son engin était gonflé de plaisir.

Ils jouissaient tout les deux en harmonie, Gold resta en elle et reprit son souffle. Belle estompa ses soupirs et fut embrassée par l homme qui venait de lui procurer un moment peu commun.  
Elle se réveilla et fut surprise de voir son mari sur elle.

-Mmmmm coucou toi  
-Coucou  
-Roh j ai fait un de ses rêve torr...Gold? Qu est ce que...

Elle s arrêta de parler car elle venait de se rendre compte qu il était en elle.

-Attends...c était pas un rêve...  
-Je vais t expliquer mon ange.

Gold expliqua tout depuis le début, laissant une Belle complètement abasourdie.

-Tu as profité de moi alors que j étais en plein rêve?!  
-Oui...  
-Tu as utilisé la magie pour me garder endormie!  
-...oui  
-Et j ai aimé ça!  
-Oh oui...pardon je vois que tu n as pas apprécié ma démarche, encore une fois j ai fais le mauvais choix...

Il n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Belle l'attrapa par la nuque d une seule main.

-Non!...N hésite pas a recommencer quand tu en auras l'occasion...; dit elle en donnant un léger coup de bassin.

Gold eut son cerveau électrifié, Belle avait aimé ce moment et elle en redemandait encore. Ils firent l amour une deuxième fois, mais ce coup ci c est elle qui prenait le contrôle sur lui.


	15. Découverte

Il était midi à Storybrooke. Gold, n'ayant eu aucune visite dans sa boutique depuis le matin, ferma de bonne heure afin de profiter d un déjeuner avec Belle. Cette dernière travaillait à la bibliothèque, la compagnie des livres étant toute sa vie. Il se rendit à pied jusque là et ouvrit délicatement la porte.

-Belle? C est moi.

Il entendit des bruits de talons, qui allaient et venaient dans toutes les allées de la bibliothèque. Il ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux brun courir dans tout les sens, avec une Belle chargée de bouquins dans les bras. Gold fut étonné de la voir aller et venir de rayons en rayons, jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Ah salut chéri; dit-elle essoufflée  
-Salut...eeuh pourquoi tu cours dans tout les sens?  
-La cave de la bibliothèque a été inondée cette nuit! J'essaye de sauver les ouvrages qui y étaient stockés! J'arrête pas de courir dans tout les sens depuis ce matin. Au fait, pourquoi tu es venu?  
-Et bien premièrement, je commencerais par dire que tu aurais dû m'appeler pour que je vienne te donner un coup de main.  
-Je n allais pas te déranger à ton travail.  
-Je n'ai jamais grand monde. Et deuxièmement je suis venu t'inviter a déjeuner.  
-Oh c'est très gentil de ta part mon chéri mais je risque d être débordée, j aurai juste le temps d'avaler un sandwich.

Gold eut un petit sourire en coin et se rendit à la cave.

-Où vas-tu?  
-Suis moi

Belle le suivit, intriguée, et ils descendirent à la cave. D'un geste magique, Gold assécha toute la cave et rangea les ouvrages à leur place.

-Rumple  
-Quoi?  
-Tu sais ce que je pense du fait que tu utilise la magie  
-Avoue que là, il y avait urgence.

Belle ne dit rien, au fond d'elle elle savait que ça partait d'une bonne attention. Il ne fallu pas plus de dix minutes à Gold pour tout ranger.

-Et voila madame Gold, tout est en ordre  
-Oh merci, tu m'enlève un énorme poids.  
-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te tue à la tache.  
Belle affichait un air fatigué tandis que Gold remarquait une vieille table et un vieux fauteuil dans un coin de la cave. Il eut une pensée torride en tête et regarda sa bien aimée du coin de l'œil.

-Bon, du coup on va manger où?  
-Mmmm pas tout de suite  
-Mais je croyais que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gold s empara délicatement de ses lèvres, laissant échapper un gémissement de sa voix rauque.

-Mmmmm viens la; lui dit-il en l'attirant vers la table en lui prenant la main

Belle le suivit, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Gold s'installa dans le fauteuil et mit Belle en face de lui, caressant ses hanches et embrassant son ventre au travers du chemisier de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentit une chaleur émanant de son bas ventre et caressa les cheveux de son amant.

-Mmmm on ne devrait pas  
-Et pourquoi?; grogna t-il en lui soulevant la jupe  
-C est encore...ouvert

A distance et d un geste de main, Rumple mit la pancarte "Fermé" à la porte d entrée.

-Maintenant s est fermé; dit-en remontant encore plus haut la jupe de sa femme

Il gémit lorsqu il sentit le porte jarretelle de sa Belle et lui griffa légèrement les cuisses avant de la soulever, et de la plaquer sur le bureau, l'allongeant sur le dos. Il lui déboutonna le chemisier avant de s'emparer de son cou, pour y faire parcourir sa langue chaude et humide. La bibliothécaire laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir en le sentant contre elle comme ça. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel de Gold et les serra entre ses doigts. Le Ténébreux descendit jusqu au creux de sa poitrine qu il dévora à coup de langue et de dents. Il continua plus bas jusqu au nombril tout en abaissant la culotte de Belle jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il glissa une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et effleura son intimité, provoquant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Gold remonta la jupe jusqu'à la taille afin de poursuivre la route de sa langue beaucoup plus bas. Il embrassa le bas ventre et dévia sur l'entre cuisse.

-Mmmmm Rumple; gémit-elle  
-Oui?; dit-il en continuant ses baisers  
-Envie de...  
-Mmmm oui?

Il plaça ses lèvres à deux centimètres de l'intimité de sa chérie, faisant parcourir son souffle chaud. Il vit que Belle en avait plus qu' assez d'attendre et donna un léger coup de langue sur son bouton de rose déjà enflé. Le bassin de la jeune femme tressauta sous le coup de langue, alors qu elle se mordait les lèvres. Gold insista encore plus et saisit le clito entre ses lèvres, la dévorant doucement en tournoyant sa langue.

-Mmmm c est ça que tu voulais?; grogna t-il de plaisir  
-Haaaan ouiiii; dit-elle en soupirant et se déhanchant

Rumple s agrippa à ses cuisses, caressant le porte jarretelle au passage et enfonça ses ongles dans la chaire au couleur de porcelaine de son amante. Belle redressa la tête brusquement lorsqu elle sentit les dents de Gold la mordiller, la dévorant comme jamais. Il ne lui aura pas fallut longtemps avant d atteindre l orgasme alors que le Ténébreux venait de mettre deux doigts en elle. Belle était contractée à mort et s agrippa aux cheveux de son amant. Alors qu il estompait ses coups de langue, Belle avait le souffle haletant et respirait fortement, se caressant la poitrine à travers le tissu noir de son soutient gorge. Quand Gold eut finit, il se redressa, admirant sa chérie dans un tel état d extase. Il resserra sa cravate et replaça sa chemise comme il le fallait. Alors qu il faisait un pas sur le coté, une jambe au bas noir l empêcha de continuer son chemin. Belle s était redressée, assise sur le bureau, fixant son cher et tendre de ses yeux verts.

-Où vas tu comme ça?  
-Je t avais promis un déjeuner  
-Mmm et?; dit elle en se redressant et faisant basculer Gold sur le fauteuil, le regard plus noir que jamais

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et embrassa ses lèvres, faisant glisser une main tout le long du torse jusqu à son entre jambe où elle serra son engin enflé entre ses doigts.

-J ai envie de commencer par le dessert si tu ne vois pas d inconvénients  
-Haaaaan...mmmm nan aucun

Elle lui défit sa cravate et lui banda les yeux avec. Elle s assit sur lui, à califourchon et l embrassa dans le cou, revenant sur ses lèvres pour les mordiller. Elle prit soin de lui défaire la chemise, parcourant sa langue sur son torse imberbe et brûlant de désir.

-Mmmmmm on est une gourmande à ce que je sens  
-Chuuuut on se tait; dit-elle en mordillant un de ses tétons  
-Ggrrrmmmm

Belle eut un sourire en coin d avoir fait grogner de plaisir le Ténébreux. Elle continua ses baisers jusqu à son bas ventre et défit bouton, braguette du pantalon et enleva le tout, boxer compris, afin de bien s installer a genoux entre ses jambes. Elle vit l engin magnifiquement dressé devant elle. Elle s agenouilla, le saisissant d un coup dans sa bouche, remontant ses lèvres jusqu au bout du gland où elle donna quelque coups de langue. Gold en lâcha un cris de surprise mélangé à de l excitation. Il sentait la langue et les lèvres de Belle tout le long de son membre, faisant monter de plus en plus une chaleur ardente.

-Mmmm tu veux plus chéri?  
-Haaan bordel oui

Belle s exécuta et partit beaucoup plus bas, léchant les bourses avant de les saisir complètement en bouche. Tout en faisant parcourir sa langue, cette dernière toucha par inadvertance l entrée entre les fesses de Gold, qui lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Belle cru avoir mal entendu et recommença le geste, tout en fixant le visage de son chéri qui se mordait et léchait les lèvres en sentant la langue de la belle sur son entrée.

-Mmmm tu aime?; dit-elle en recommençant avec la pointe de sa langue  
-Haaan...oui...c est...c est pas désagréable

Belle eut un sourire victorieux et lui lécha l entrée tout en faisant des aller retour sur son engin. Alors qu il était pas loin d exploser, la jeune femme s arrêta et remonta sa jupe jusqu à la taille. Elle prit place sur son amant, dos à lui et enfonça l engin de Gold en elle. Elle se déhancha doucement et vint se coller contre le torse brûlant du Ténébreux. Elle lui saisit les mains et les fit voyager sur tout son corps. Gold s arrêta sur la généreuse poitrine de Belle et les malaxa. Cette dernière gémissait et prenait un malin plaisir à varier la vitesse de ses vas et viens.

-Mmmm tu es sur le point de jouir hein chéri?; dit-elle en donnant un coup de bassin plus important -HAN! Si tu continue...mmm comme ça oui je ne vais pas tarder

Belle se retira vite fait et se rassied face a lui, l entourant de ses bras, se déhanchant plus sauvagement qu il y a quelques minutes. Elle aussi sentait une chaleur ardente et gémit de plaisir avant d atteindre l'orgasme à nouveau. Gold bascula la tête en arrière, la bouche entre ouverte, son cerveau électrifié d entendre les cris de plaisir de Belle raisonner dans le creux de son oreille. Il lui agrippa les fesses, les malaxant, lui ordonnant de se déhancher plus vite. Belle s exécuta et sentit le liquide chaud se déverser en elle. Elle se déhancha plus lentement afin de savourer cet instant et embrassa son amant de tendre baisers.  
Quelques minutes après s être rhabillés, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, main dans la main.

-Au fait où veux tu m emmener manger?  
-J ai pensé à ce nouveau restaurant qui venait d ouvrir.  
-Ah oui pourquoi pas  
-On va pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle cuisine.  
-Oui...mmm en parlant de découverte, tu avais l air d aimer quand je t ai...

Elle lui parla discrètement à l oreille de ses coups de langue sur son entrée, qui fit rougir son cher et tendre.

-Comme quoi on découvre toujours des choses sur soi même, après tant d année.

Belle lui sourit et se colla a lui, se tenant a son bras en direction du lieu du déjeuner.

Lors du repas, Rumple lui parla de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Ma chérie, j'ai pris une décision  
-Oh? Et laquelle?  
-Et bien, depuis notre mariage nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une lune de miel décente.  
-Oui pas faux, mais il s'est passé tellement de chose...  
-En effet, du coup je propose ceci: dans deux jours nous partons en voyage.  
-Oh mon chéri, ce serait tellement merveilleux mais il y a Gidéon dont il faut s'occuper  
-J'ai déjà tout prévu, Granny a accepté de s'en occuper, puis nous ne partons qu'une semaine.  
-Je vois que tu as déjà tout planifié  
-Oui j'aurai peut-être dû te consulter avant mais j'ai tellement envie que l'on parte rien que toi et moi, afin de nous retrouver. Puis le bébé sera entre de bonnes mains.  
-J'aime pas le laisser seul, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner  
-Tu ne l'abandonne pas, et puis comme je te l'ai dis, Granny va s'en occuper. Il y aussi Henry, Emma, Régina et tous les autres qui prendront soin de lui.  
-Je suppose que je ne peux refuser  
-C'est hors de question, j'ai déjà les billets de réservation.

Belle sourit, son homme était remplis de bonnes intentions et cela la touchait.

-Où partons nous?  
-Los Angeles  
-Wouaaah c'est...c'est un endroit magnifique d'après les photos que je vois sur les livres  
-Et bien maintenant tu les verras en vrai.  
Belle lui donna un baiser et le remercia. Elle était déjà excitée à l'idée de partir. C'était la première fois pour elle de quitter Storybrooke.

Deux jours après, l'avion dans lequel se trouvait Belle et Rumple atterrit à Los Angeles. Belle était extasiée de voir ce ciel bleu, la plage, le sable fin, les palmiers. C'était un vrai coin de paradis. Il y avait une voiture privée qui les attendait, Rumple avait pensé à tout. Le bolide prit la direction de leur hôtel, un hôtel cinq étoiles! Le bagagiste monta leur valise et les installa dans leur suite.

-Et bien que de folie  
-Rien n'est trop beau pour ma femme chérie.

L'employé une fois partit, Belle se laissa tomber dans le lit.

-Puuuf quel voyage éreintant  
-Oui reposons nous avant d'aller faire un tour en ville.  
-Mmmmm n'oublions pas que nous sommes en lune de miel  
-Oui effectivement

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que Rumple n'aille prendre une douche.

-Bon, en attendant je vais défaire les valises

Belle déballa la sienne ainsi que celle de son mari. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sacoche mystérieuse l'intrigua.

-Tiens? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Je ne l'avais jamais vu

Elle se retourna vers la salle de bain et entendait toujours l'eau couler. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la sacoche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant tout un kit coquin. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux en saisissant une paire de menotte en cuir et une cravache.

-Et ben dis donc, cette lune de miel va être chaude, dit-elle complètement ravie

Elle continua sa fouille et tomba sur de l'huile de massage, un ensemble noir très sexy, un bâillon, un bandeau pour les yeux, un sex toy accompagné de son harnais et d'un flacon de lubrifiant. Ce dernier objet l'intrigua au plus au point. Pourquoi un harnais muni d'un gode? C'est la que la pièce tomba dans la tête de Belle. Elle repensa à leur moment dans le sous sol de la bibliothèque, quand sa langue avait dérapé sur l'entrée de Rumple et qu'il avait aimé ça.

-Mmmm on dirait qu'il veut que ça aille encore plus loin. Et bien, je ne te savais pas comme ça Rumple, l'envie d'être soumis te plaît on dirait.

Pleins de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, l'idée de prendre son mari commençait à lui plaire. C'est alors que Rumple sortit de la salle de bain, juste vêtu d'un boxer noir. Il vit que Belle avait découvert la petite surprise qu'il avait concocté.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu avais en tête? Dit elle en lui montrant le harnais

Rumple rougit de voir que sa femme avait tout découvert.

-Disons que j'ai envie...de continuer l'exploration d'il y a deux jours

Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se colla auprès de son mari.

-Je vois  
-Mais si tu n'as pas envie je comprendrais tout à fait, c'est peu commun.

Belle l'embrassa langoureusement et lui saisit l'engin à travers le tissu, ce qui arracha un cris de plaisir à Rumple.

-Viens là

Belle l'attira vers la chambre et le poussa, le faisant tomber sur le lit au drap de soie. Elle se dévêtit et alla prendre l'ensemble que Rumple lui avait acheté ainsi que les menottes. Elle grimpa sur le lit et lui menotta les poignets au montant du lit. Rumple respira un grand coup, il aimait quand elle était entreprenante.

-Je vais enfiler cette tenue que tu m'as pris, ce sera plus confortable.  
-Mmmmmm j'ai hâte de te voir avec

Encore un dernier et mordant bisous et Belle fila dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Rumple attendait bien sagement, son érection montant en flèche.

Lorsque Belle arriva dans cette tenue, il en saliva d'avance. Elle portait un soutien gorge noir en dentelle, le boxer assortis ainsi qu'un porte jarretelle. Tout en s'avançant, elle s'accroupit afin de ramasser la cravache, puis elle arriva tel un chat sur le lit.

-Alors chéri, on a été très vilain cette année?

Rumple grogna en guise de réponse alors que Belle venait de passer le bout de la cravache le long de ses lèvres pulpeuses et de le lécher avec la pointe de sa langue.

-Tu as perdu ta langue? Dit elle en claquant la cravache dans sa main  
-Mmmm oui j'ai été très vilain chérie  
-Tu sais ce qui arrive aux vilains garçons?

Elle fit glisser le bout de la cravache le long de son érection avant d'atterrir sur son ventre et le torse. Belle s'installa à califourchon sur son érection, jouant très doucement avec son bassin et relevant le menton de Rumple avec la cravache.

-Les vilains garçons doivent être punis

Belle éprouvait un malin plaisir d'être dominatrice. Il était totalement à elle, elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se pencha afin que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Rumple voulait les lui saisir à tout prix mais Belle se ravisa, le faisant languir.

-T-t-t-t pas maintenant, il faut le mériter avant. Tu me promets que tu seras un gentil toutou obéissant?  
-Mmmmm oui  
-Oui qui? Demanda t-elle en claquant la cravache sur un téton  
-Aaarrff mmmm oui maîtresse  
-Mmmm tu comprends vite, c'est très bien.

Elle fit voyager la cravache le long du corps de Rumple tout en pinçant ses tétons par moment. Ce dernier gémissait, la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentait le pincement. Belle se mordait la lèvre de le voir dans cet état. Elle se pencha et saisit ses tétons entre ses lèvres qu'elle dévora à coup de dents et de langue, avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas. Elle lui enleva le boxer et se dressa sur ses genoux, entre ses jambes écartées. Le membre de Rumple était super bien dressé et elle le caressa du bout de la cravache, allant de ses bourses jusqu'à son gland.

-Haaan  
-Mmmm tu aime chéri?  
-Oui j'en frissonne...suce moi

Il reçu un coup de cravache sur le côté interne de la cuisse qui y laissa une marque rougeâtre.

-HAAAAN  
-Qui c'est qui décide?  
-Mmmmm toi  
-Il va falloir te faire pardonner de cette maladresse Rumple  
-Comment maîtresse?

Belle s'avança sur son torse et mit ses genoux de part et d'autre de la tête de Rumple, lui caressant le haut du front du bout des doigts. Puis elle porta une main entre ses seins et descendit plus bas afin d'écarter le bout de tissu qui cachait son intimité.

-Lèche moi très doucement chéri

Rumple ouvrit délicatement la bouche et sortit le bout de sa langue, léchant doucement le clito en feu de sa femme. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et les serra entre ses doigts.

-Mmmmm c'est bien chéri, maintenant accélère un peu

Rumple obéit et accéléra ses coups de langue. Il pouvait entendre sa femme gémir de plaisir, elle ondulait son bassin, se frottant elle même contre cette langue chaude. Au fur et à mesure, cela devenait plus sauvage, Rumple la dévorait, la prenant entièrement en bouche, ses dents frôlant sa peau, sa langue glissant sur l'entrée de son vagin. Tout en gardant le contrôle sur lui, Belle eut un orgasme comme elle en avait jamais eu. Était-ce dû a l'excitation de le dominer? De l'avoir rien que pour elle? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Après s'être calmée, Belle se dégagea et mit son visage au niveau de son cou afin de murmurer dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu t'es bien fait pardonner, dit elle en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille et pinçant un de ses tétons, mais il m en faut plus  
-Mmppppfff alors punis moi encore  
-Mmmmm c'est qu'on en redemande

Elle claqua fermement la cravache sur son engin, qui arracha un cri de douleur mêlant au plaisir à Rumple. Belle partit fouiller dans le sac et mit son harnais, le flacon de lubrifiant en main. Elle revint à califourchon sur son torse et glissa le gode entre ses lèvres.

-Suce

Rumple saisit le god dans sa bouche et le suça, donnant satisfaction à sa maîtresse.  
-Suce le bien chéri, tu vas l'avoir bien profond après  
-Mmmmm  
-T'aime ça?

Rumple hocha la tête que oui avant de prendre le gode entièrement en bouche, Belle le forçait à le maintenir dans le fond de sa gorge en le tenant par les cheveux. Lorsqu'il se retira d'un coup, de la salive était reliée du bout du gode aux lèvres de Rumple.

-Mmmm c'est bien chéri

La jeune femme descendit plus bas tout en prenant soin de frôler l'engin de son mari avec ses lèvres, parcourant son souffle chaud. Rumple gémissait, se plaignant de ne pas sentir la langue de sa femme sur son gland. C'est alors qu'elle le saisit, le pinçant entre ses doigts.

-HAN!  
-Tu seras bien sage?  
-Mmmm oui maîtresse  
-Mmmmm par sécurité je vais te bâillonner, il ne faudrait pas que tes cris alertent le personnel.

Belle partit chercher le bâillon et le mit à Rumple avant de lui faire un bisous sur la joue tout en lui serrant le visage. Elle retourna entre ses jambes et déversât du lubrifiant sur le gode. Afin de le préparer, elle glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses et titilla son entrée.

-Mmmm tu veux donc découvrir ce que ça fait?

Rumple hocha la tête que oui, il voulait la sentir en lui. Lorsqu'elle lui enfonça son premier doigt tout doucement, Rumple retint son souffle avant d'expirer une bonne fois. Belle faisait attention à ce qu'elle faisait, après tout c'était leur première fois à tout les deux. Elle l'enfonça le plus loin possible avant de le retirer, puis revint, commençant un jeu de vas et viens très doucement. Rumple gémissait de plaisir, son engin se contractant par moment. Belle savourait de voir que son homme appréciait cette découverte, l'entendre gémir comme ça alors qu'il était totalement à elle l'excitait encore plus de le prendre sans ménagement. Mais pour l instant il fallait le préparer avec précaution sans lui faire mal.  
Elle continua en lui enfonçant un deuxième doigt, les gémissements de Rumple étaient de plus en plus intenses. Alors qu elle le sentait bien écarté, elle approcha le gode de son entrée et commença a faire des mouvements circulaire avant d introduire le bout du gland qui fit sursauter Rumple. Pensant lui avoir fait mal, Belle paniqua un peu et lui parla.

-Ça va chéri?

Rumple hocha la tête que oui, ce qui rassura la jeune mariée. Elle continua à s enfoncer petit à petit et doucement, n hésitant pas à lubrifier d avantage afin que cela glisse tout seul. Elle caressa les cuisses du Ténébreux afin de le distraire de la douleur, mais à la vue de son bassin qui gesticulait pour prendre lui même le sex toys, c est que cela lui plaisait. Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de le voir comme ça et s enfonça complètement en lui en se cramponnant à ses hanches, ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à Rumple. Tout en restant bien enfoncée en lui, elle se pencha afin que ses lèvres atteignent ce torse imberbe qui lui faisait envie. Elle passa la langue sur les pectoraux tout en donnant de petit coup de bassin. Puis sa langue dévia sur les tétons, qu elle mordilla doucement tout en intensifiant ses vas et viens. Rumple sentait le gode entrer et sortir profondément, sa femme le prenait avec délicatesse mais était ferme par moment au niveau des mouvements. Quant à lui, il gémissait de plaisir, un plaisir dont il ignorait tout jusqu à présent. Son engin se durcissait de plus en plus, de plus qu il frottait sur le ventre de Belle. Cette dernière releva la tête et décrocha les menottes, puis lui enleva le bâillon.

-Tu me promets que tu seras sage?  
-Mmmm ou...oui

Son souffle s accélérait et il passa ses bras autour de Belle.

-J t en prie, défonce moi

Belle grogna de satisfaction et le martela de coup de rein alors que Rumple enfouissait son visage dans le creux du cou de sa femme, afin d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir.  
Cest alors que Belle eut une idée et ralentit ses mouvements.

-Mmmm mets toi à quatre pattes chéri, je vais te défoncer comme il faut.

Ce dernier vit le regard noir de sa femme et s exécuta, mais avant il voulait l embrasser sur les lèvres. Chose qu elle refusa en lui saisissant le visage dans une main.

-T-t-t-t-t qui c est qui décide ici?  
-...t...toi  
-Va falloir encore te faire pardonner

Rumple hocha la tête, tremblotant et gémit lorsqu il sentit le gode sortir, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Belle se colla à lui, caressant son corps sur le dos de son mari. Elle l embrassa dans la nuque et caressa son cou d une main avant de plaquer sa tête sur le matelas avant de saisir les menottes.

-Mets tes mains dans le dos

Rumple s exécuta, sa tête bien plaquée contre le matelas. Il devinait où sa femme allait en venir et il était excité par cette idée. Belle le menotta et caressa ses fesses avant de lui donner une fessée bien méritée. Puis elle saisit le lubrifiant et en versa quelques gouttes sur l orifice de son mari, qui gémit en sentant le liquide couler. Elle en remit sur le gode puis mit la bouteille de côté. Rien qu à voir son mari dans cette position, cela l excitait aussi. Elle n aurait jamais cru que prendre un mec était aussi bon.  
Ce fut sans ménagement qu elle revint en lui en un seul coup, se cramponnant à ses hanches. Rumple ouvrit de grand yeux et lâcha un cri de surprise qui avait sûrement dû se propager dans toute la chambre.

-Chuuuuuuut-t-t-t-t-t, tu m avais promis d être sage Rumple, dit-elle en continuant ses vas et viens à vitesse modérée, je vais devoir te bâillonner à nouveau.  
-HAAAN

Belle reprit le bâillon et le lui mit tout en restant en lui. Ce qui soulagea Rumple car il n allait pas pouvoir faire ça sous silence.  
Alors que Belle accélérait la cadence, mêlant vas et viens et coups de rein, Rumple présentait des signes de faiblesse. Il s écroula sur le matelas, Belle le suivit dans le mouvement et se colla à lui, le prenant profondément, ses coups devenant plus brutaux. Alors qu elle s enfonçait encore une bonne fois completement en lui, elle lui caressa les cheveux et regarda son visage. Cela se voyait qu il avait envie d en finir. Il voulait libérer toute cette pression entre ses jambes.

-Mmmmmm goodboy, lui dit-elle a l oreille, tu as été gentil. Ta maîtresse est fière de toi, tu mérite ta récompense.  
Elle lui ôta les menottes et le bâillon, puis se retira, le faisant gémir une dernière fois. Puis elle le fit se retourner afin qu il soit allongé sur le dos et le regarda, le corps tremblant.

-Mmmmmm tu veux quelque chose chéri?

Rumple avait du mal de répondre, tellement il était perdu et remplit d excitation.

-Em...embrasse moi...s il...s il te plaît

Belle eut un énorme sourire sur son visage lorsqu elle vit son engin se dresser au maximum, sur le point d éjaculer. Elle enleva son harnais et se plaça sur lui, entrant l engin de son mari en elle. Ce dernier, resta figé de sentir la chaleur et humide de sa femme, se déhanchant doucement. Elle était tellement excitée qu elle n allait pas tarder à avoir son orgasme elle aussi.  
Mais Belle était pleine de malice et reprit le gode dont elle s était servi pour le remettre entre les fesses de Rumple, qui cria à nouveau de surprise. Elle lui enfonça loin afin qu il le garde jusqu à la fin. Puis elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et l embrassa avec fougue. Rumple soupira de plaisir, d envie et d impatience. Depuis le temps qu il attendait les douces lèvres de sa femme sur les siennes. Elle se déhancha à vitesse variante, gémissant de plus en plus tellement elle n allait pas tarder à venir. Rumple ne bougeait même pas tellement il était dans un état second.  
Lorsqu il vint en elle, ce fut une libération remplie d extase. Le fait d avoir un gode en lui, était une toute autre sensation lors de l éjaculation.  
Alors qu il reprenait ses esprits, il regarda Belle entrain de jouir, le corps entier contracté, ses seins pointant vers le haut. Ses cris étaient comme une douce mélodie. Elle était essoufflée et s écroula sur le corps du Ténébreux, qui l enlaça tout en lui embrassant le front. Tout les deux reprenaient leur souffle, Rumple gémit lorsqu il sentit le gode sortir tout seul. Il saisit une partie du drap et couvrit sa femme avec.

Quelques minutes après, ils ouvrirent les yeux, un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Belle soupira d aisance et embrassa son mari.

-Alors?  
-Mmmm?  
-Ça t a plu?  
-Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse pendant l acte.  
-Oui je crois  
-Si on m avait dit il y a un an que j allais aimer ça, je ne l aurai jamais cru.  
-Pareil pour moi.

Belle passa une jambe autour de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

-On fait quoi maintenant? On fait un tour en ville ?  
-Mmmm et bien c est notre lune de miel, ce serait bête de pas...en profiter, dit-il en la faisant basculer sur le dos.

Il lui écarta ses jambes et se cala contre elle pour l embrasser amoureusement. Belle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Rumple lui fit l amour comme jamais jusqu au soir, cette lune de miel débutait à merveille.


End file.
